BILHETE PREMIADO - Oneshot
by TatiMend
Summary: A Sinopse completa encontra-se ao clicar na fic!
1. Chapter 1

BILHETE PREMIADO

**SINOPSE:**

Os 365 dias do ano são considerados normais para uma "workaholic" como Isabella Swan, uma agente de negócios que atua no ramo do Tursimo Empresarial na cidade de Miami, Flórida. Uma viciada em trabalho que não tem muita noção do tempo dedicado ao ato em si. Contudo, a virada de sua vida monótona acontecerá justamente no último dia do ano, através de um bilhete premiado, que a levará direto para a felicidade que outrora fora usurpada pela distância geográfica.


	2. Chapter 2

**31 de Dezembro de 2012 - PRÓLOGO  
**

Na bela casa da rua _Seminole_, n° 2930, ao Norte do bairro Coconut Grove – Miami/ FL - Isabella Swan arrumava-se em frente ao espelho dando uma olhada em sua produção refinada.

O vestido branco, como manda a tradição do Ano Novo, era leve e de ótimo caimento em seu corpo longilíneo com curvas delicadas. A faixa dourada arrematava o visual. Como acessórios, optou apenas por um par de brincos dourados e um anel abaulado de mesmo tom. E para completar, aceitou a contragosto, de sua melhor amiga, Alice Cullen, a bolsa carteira e os sapatos de salto agulha, que considerara desde que os vira na loja, como uma arma mortífera para quem não tem um bom equilíbrio corporal.

No momento, suas mãos duelavam com seu cabelo cor castanho avermelhado tentando trançá-lo, direcionando-o a um modelo mais bagunçado par dar a impressão de um look mais moderno e despojado. Queria que os fios aparecessem de forma mais solta e desprendida.

Por mais que estivesse linda diante de seus olhos verdes que a perscrutavam minuciosamente pelo espelho, não coseguia sentir-se bonita por dentro. Não estava no clima de festa de fim de ano. Sua vontade era continuar em reclusão no aconchego de seu lar, mais especificamente, aninhada entre seus quatro travesseiros que eram seus fiéis companheiros todas as noites desde que... desde que seu coração fora levado há três anos para a Itália.

* * *

**N/A:** Adorei receber reviews que demonstram que gostaram do prólogo. Recebi um review alertando-me sobre as diferenças existentes entre as variações de fanfics. Agradeço o comentário de quem me alertou, mas o erro foi meu por não ter esclarecido que o que foi postado era o PRÓLOGO! A fic REALMENTE é uma ONESHOT, cujo capítulo é ÚNICO! Em breve estarei postando a ONE! :) BJINHOSSSS


	3. CAPÍTULO ÚNICO

**N/A:  
Olá, meninas! Como vão? Espero que bem.. :)**  
** Desculpem pela demora da postagem da ONE...rsrsrs**  
** Bem, vou esclarecer algumas coisas sobre esta fic. Primeiro, a fic não estará totalmente envolta pelo mundo das apostas...haverá de tudo um pouco, mas principalmente a abordagem sobre o amor. Dããã!rsrsrsrs. Segundo, a Bella desta fic é tímida mas nem tanto..rsrsrs..vcs entenderão com o decorrer da leitura. E por último, quando encontrarem a palavra 'MIAMI', quer dizer que refere-se à cidade de Miami como um todo, e quando encontrarem a palavra 'MIAMI BEACH', quer dizer que refere-se à outra cidade!**  
** Bom, espero que gostem do que escrevi...rsrsrs.**  
** Boa leitura e nos vemos lá embaixo!**

* * *

Capítulo Único

**31 de Dezembro de 2012**

Na bela casa da rua _Seminole_, n° 2930, ao Norte do bairro Coconut Grove – Miami/ FL - Isabella Swan arrumava-se em frente ao espelho dando uma olhada em sua produção refinada.

O vestido branco, como manda a tradição do Ano Novo, era leve e de ótimo caimento em seu corpo longilíneo com curvas delicadas. A faixa dourada arrematava o visual. Como acessórios, optou apenas por um par de brincos dourados e um anel abaulado de mesmo tom. E para completar, aceitou a contragosto, de sua melhor amiga, Alice Cullen, a bolsa _clutch¹_ e os sapatos de salto alto – quase agulha - que considerara desde que os vira na loja, como uma arma mortífera para quem não tem um bom equilíbrio corporal.

No momento, suas mãos duelavam com seu cabelo cor castanho avermelhado tentando trançá-lo, direcionando-o a um modelo mais bagunçado par dar a impressão de um look mais moderno e despojado. Queria que os fios aparecessem de forma mais solta e desprendida.

Por mais que estivesse linda diante de seus olhos verdes que a perscrutavam minuciosamente pelo espelho, não coseguia sentir-se bonita por dentro. Não estava no clima de festa de fim de ano. Sua vontade era continuar em reclusão no aconchego de seu lar, mais especificamente, aninhada entre seus quatro travesseiros que eram seus fiéis companheiros todas as noites desde que... desde que seu coração fora levado há três anos para a Itália.

Desde então, decidiu dedicar mais de 12 horas de seu tempo, incluindo os fins de semana, ao trabalho. Formada em Administração de Empresas pela Universidade da Flórida e com especialização em MBA pela mesma instituição, trabalha como agente de negócios na empresa de sua amiga, sendo uma das funcionárias mais bem pagas e requisitadas, colhendo todos os louros de uma carreira de sucesso.

O vício pelo trabalho é a única forma de preencher o vazio de sua vida pessoal, mesmo estando cercada por pessoas queridas, como as da família de Alice, visto que não tem mais parentes consanguíneos vivos.

Tirada de seu torpor pelo toque de seu celular, Isabella apressou-se em pegar o aparelho que estava jogado em cima da cama.

_Oi Alice. Já está chegando? – perguntou ao reconhecer o número de sua amiga.

_Já cheguei – Alice riu.

_Nossa! Você é rápida – enquanto falava com ela, Isabella verificava se sua produção estava realmente dentro dos padrões da festa.

_Eu já nasci pronta, amiga – retrucou bem humorada.

_Aguarde só um pouco enquanto verifico se não esqueci nada importante.

_Ok. Só não demore muito porque meu sangue alcoólatra está desejando desde cedo por uma bebida forte – deu mais uma risadinha.

_Isso se Jasper deixar, certo? – olhou mais uma vez para o quarto antes de sair e apagar a luz.

_Jazzy não está comigo. Houve um imprevisto na casa dele, então nos encontrará lá no hotel. Agora ande logo, Bella – disse impaciente.

_Calma, já estou saindo – assim que trancou a porta de entrada de sua casa, respirou profundamente antes de virar-se na direção do porsche amarelo de Alice, torcendo para não estragar a noite de sua amiga com a sua falta de animação.

(...)

As noites agitadas de Miami, que geralmente, têm muito a oferecer aos visitantes, independente de onde estes venham ou quais sejam seus anseios, expectativas, sonhos e ambições, estavam anormalmente em polvorosa no último dia do ano.

Adultos, casais e famílias, espalhados pelos dois principais _points_ reservados para a queima de fogos – Ocean Drive e Bayfront Park – aguardavam ansiosos pela chegada do novo ano.

Todavia, em um lugar mais reservado e exclusivo, pessoas que pagaram por uma noite privativa no hotel Delano, regada à uma boa gastronomia e bebidas caras, caminhavam de modo elegante e refinado pelo espaço designado à festa.

No charmoso bar do resort de luxo, Isabella Swan e Alice Cullen, proprietária da empresa Cullen & Hale Consultoria e Turismo, olhavam com atenção as acrobacias do barman ao manusear o mixer de coquetel de frutas com vodka que pediram alguns minutos atrás.

Isabella não era uma apreciadora deste tipo de bebida, justamente pelo teor alcoólico exacerbado e forte, mas para não soar deselegante diante da amiga e chefa, aceitou a sua sugestão.

Assim que suas bebidas foram dispensadas no balcão em um aprumado copo, ambas sorveram o líquido.

_Pare de fazer essa careta para a bebida, Bella – Alice fingiu repreender-lhe ao ver o dissabor em sua face. _Vodka nada mais é do que o diminutivo para água em russo – falou expressando um sorriso zombeteiro.

_Ah, tá. Então se isso é água, fico imaginando o que é álcool para os russos – ergueu uma sobrancelha, fitando sua amiga.

_Amiga, hoje é o último dia do ano. Então aproveite tudo que a noite te proporcionar, sem moderação e sem exceção – Alice deu-lhe um sorriso enviesado.

_Embora sua frase tenha soado aos meus ouvidos com segundas e terceiras intenções, vou aproveitar a noite da maneira que melhor me convir – deu de ombros voltando seu olhar para seus dedos que brincavam com o canudo do copo.

_Ah, negativo. Se você pensa em se divertir apenas vendo o povo andar para lá e para cá, está muito enganada. Eu não sairei do seu encalço – falou com o nariz empinado.

_Alice, deixe de ser exagerada. Além do mais, você deixará a companhia de Jasper para ficar olhando para a minha cara pálida? – meneou a cabeça, sorrindo.

_E quem disse que pretendo deixar Jasper sozinho por aí? Podemos nos divertir em trio. O que acha do cassino do hotel? – sorriu alternando de modo brincalhão suas sobrancelhas.

_Hum, interessante... para quem sabe jogar – completou, dando de ombros. _Mas para uma pessoa como eu que não tem sorte nem na rifa da empresa, só me resta olhar – riu, sabendo que falara a mais pura verdade.

_Pode ser que hoje seja a noite da virada de sua vida. Não seja estraga prazeres. Retire o marasmo de você mesma e permita-se viver pelo menos por essa noite. Quem sabe o homem dos seus sonhos aporte neste hotel? – deu-lhe uma piscadela.

_O que você quer dizer com isso? – Isabella franziu o cenho, sem entender as insinuações da amiga.

_O que eu quero dizer é que já faz três anos que te vejo agir como um robô, totalmente programada. Hoje, a senhorita aceitará o que o destino lhe resevar, entendeu? – Alice finalizou com um olhar enigmático.

_Eu tenho meus motivos para agir assim e você sabe muito bem. Não tente me jogar para cima de ninguém ou então ficarei muito aborrecida com você, independente de ser minha chefa – retrucou com o semblante 'fechado'.

_Eu não vou fazer isso. É o destino que fará – disse enfaticamente, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

_Alice, Alice... veja bem o que está aprontando – sua voz soou como um alerta.

_Boba, esqueça o que falei, então. Vamos terminar de beber o nosso coquetel porque ainda não me sinto satisfeita com apenas um copo – em uma única golada, Alice sorveu o restante do coquetel sem utilizar o clássico canudo.

_Ei! Vá com calma. Jasper não vai gostar nada, nada de te ver bêbada antes da meia noite – Isabella afastou o seu próprio copo ao constatar que o restante da bebida estava aguada demais pelo gelo derretido.

_O que você está fazendo? Nada disso, mocinha – vendo o que a amiga fazia, Alice pegou o copo da mão dela e chamou o barman pedindo que pusesse mais um pouco de vodka, sendo prontamente atendida. Virando-se para Isabella que estava de boca aberta pela sua atitude impulsiva, completou: _Desperdiçar? Nunca! – falou, dando um riso irônico.

_Meu Deus! Eu não te reconheço – falou ainda surpresa. _ Eu não estou a fim de perder o juízo, Aly. Obrigada, mas eu não quero – Isabella rejeitou educadamente o copo oferecido por Alice.

_Mas deveria. De vez em quando é bom perder o juízo, sabe? – piscou-lhe, sorrindo. _Agora deixe o seu puritanismo de lado e beba mais uma comigo.

_Não, Alice. Estou satisfeita com um copo – Isabella recusou mais uma vez. Sabia que era fraca demais para qualquer tipo de bebida alcoólica.

_Por favor, por favor... é a última noite do ano. Somente mais um dose – sua amiga deu-lhe um olhar de cão sem dono, exibindo um beicinho.

_Como você é chantagista com esse seu olhar pidão – meneou a cabeça, sorrindo. _Tudo bem, porém só mais esse copo.

Já na segunda rodada de bebida as duas apreciaram, em silêncio, o som do ambiente que era embalado por música clássica tocada em um piano de cauda.

O lugar estava mais cheio e repleto por rostos e belezas diferentes e exuberantes.

Alguns rapazes que aparentavam ser solteiros direcionavam um olhar felino na direção das duas, que perceberam as encaradas. Enquanto Alice exibia uma indiferença nata, Isabella sentia-se desconfortável ao perceber o desejo embutido em cada olhar masculino dirigido à sua pessoa. Considerava-se uma pessoa reservada e tímida no seu dia-a-dia, embora "entre quatro paredes" fosse o oposto. Contudo, de uns tempos para cá, sabia que havia se fechado em uma concha para qualquer tipo de situação. Apenas vivia para o trabalho.

Enquanto fingia olhar a decoração do ambiente aconchegante, viu pelo canto dos olhos, Alice um pouco afastada cochichando ao telefone com uma mão encobrindo sua boca. Com certeza a intenção não era que escutasse o assunto tratado, e como nunca foi uma pessoa enxerida, permaneceu alheia ao que se passava.

Assim que a ligação foi encerrada, Alice comunicou-lhe que Jasper já estava no hotel e que as encontraria no cassino, pois estava a fim de andar um pouco pelo ambiente das apostas antes de seguirem para o grande salão onde ocorreria a festa e a contagem regressiva para a passagem de ano.

Passava das onze horas da noite quando o trio resolveu conferir a sorte nas máquinas de caça-níqueis.

Alice foi a primeira a jogar na máquina computadorizada, muito diferente daquelas antigas que possuíam uma alavanca. Escolheu jogar em uma que fosse do tipo progressiva em que se aposta o máximo de moedas determinadas pela máquina.

Nela, apostou o valor de 100 dólares, mas a sorte parecia não estar do seu lado, pois em suas jogadas não conseguia o êxito do alinhamento dos símbolos.

Nesses tipos de caça-níqueis modernos as do tipo progressiva estão conectadas a outras máquinas, com todas as moedas nas máquinas interligadas, então há um somatório de valores para um grande prêmio em comum.

Jasper a incentivava a jogar mais, assim como ele próprio apostava suas 'fichas' em jogos sucessivos, ganhando algumas vezes pequenos bônus, que resultavam em créditos para a próxima rodada, fato que deixava sua noiva espantada com tamanha sorte.

No entanto, Isabella permanecia ao redor dos dois apenas observando e rindo das atitudes efusivas de sua amiga quando a mesma bufava frustrada por perder mais uma vez.

Quando Jasper e Alice cansaram de suas jogadas, resolveram incentivar Isabella a jogar pelo menos uma vez, visto que, a noite era de festa e pedia ousadia.

_Vamos, Bella. Não custa nada tentar – Alice falou fazendo beicinho.

_Amiga, eu não sei jogar nem banco imobiliário, que dirá apostar em uma máquina caça-níqueis cheia de botões e instruções. Não vou saber nem por onde começar – rolou os olhos, meneando a cabeça.

_E nós estamos aqui para quê? – cruzou os braços sorrindo de modo afetado. _Sua boba, nós vamos te ajudar – pegou a mão de Isabella puxando-lhe em direção à uma das máquinas.

Nesse momento, o celular de Jasper tocou forçando-o a se afastar das duas, não sem antes cruzar seu olhar com o de sua noiva em modo conspiratório, ato que passou despercebido por Isabella, que estava mais preocupada e concentrada em ler as instruções de uso das tais máquinas para marinheiros de primeira viagem como ela.

Através de mímicas, Alice e seu noivo combinaram de se encontrar logo mais na entrada do salão decorado para a festa, pois a surpresa que retiraria todo o desânimo de Isabella havia chegado.

Assim que se virou na direção de sua amiga, Alice percebeu que Isabella já havia iniciado a sua primeira jogada, e neste momento, cruzava os dedos em figa numa torcida para que ao menos conseguisse adquirir créditos para as apostas subsequentes.

_Hum... vejo que alguém tomou a iniciativa – Alice se postou ao lado dela verificando o tambor giratório do vídeo caça-níquel rodar e em seguida, viu uma única linha de premiação pintada ao longo do centro do vidro parar indicando símbolos diferentes, anunciando que sua amiga não havia ganho nada.

_Eu disse que não tenho sorte – Isabella expressou uma careta.

_Ah, deixe de ser pessimista. Foi a primeira vez que jogou e já vai desistir? Negativo. Vamos apostar de novo. Porém, em outra máquina – saltitou no lugar batendo as palmas das mãos, puxando uma nota de 100 dólares das mãos de sua amiga, o valor máximo da máquina.

_Você não existe... – a morena sorriu para a baixinha, abraçando-a com carinho.

_Existo sim. E você ainda vai me agradecer muito esta noite – falou balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

_Ah é? E posso saber o motivo? – estreitou os olhos estudando a expressão convincente da amiga, que somente sorria.

_Eu somente acho – deu de ombros.

_Definitivamente você está esquisita esta noite. Mas tudo bem, vamos jogar.

E sem mais preâmbulos, continuaram as apostas até o momento em que a fome dissipou toda a animação repentina de Isabella diante das máquinas de caça-níqueis.

_Alice, estou cansada e com muita fome. Estamos aqui faz tempo. O salto altíssimo também está bastante desagradável. Preciso sentar – sua voz expressava cansaço.

_Eu também estou com fome. E Jasper já deve estar nos procurando na entrada do salão. Prometi que não demoraríamos e veja só... estagnamos no cassino do hotel – riu, virando-se para o botão "aposte um crédito". _Vamos à última rodada da noite e que a sorte esteja a nosso favor – então apertou o botão que iniciava a jogada.

_Tomara que esteja certa – Isabella falou cravando seus olhos no tambor giratório.

Conforme o número de linhas ia parando, os símbolos apareciam em uma combinação que indicava que as duas haviam conseguido atingir o objetivo. E tão logo a última linha parou, um alarme da própria máquina soou avisando a elas e aos presentes no recinto, que a noite havia acabado de ficar melhor para quem ganhou um prêmio milionário, cujo valor indicado no bilhete impresso pela própria máquina era de U$$ 39.710.826,26!

Aplausos e assobios dos que estavam presentes no cassino contrastavam com a reação de Isabella, que permanecia paralisada e incrédula por ter ganhado um prêmio pela primeira vez na vida, e que a mudaria por completo.

Já Alice, expressava sua felicidade esfuziante através de pulos, gritos e palmas. Entretanto, assim que se deu conta de que sua amiga tornara-se a mais nova milionária do pedaço, abraçou-lhe tão forte que Isabella achou que fosse morrer sufocada antes de ver a cor do dinheiro.

_Bella, você é a mais nova milionária de Miami! Eu pressentia que hoje seria a noite da virada de sua vida, só não sabia que seria para bem melhor – afastou-se minimamente da morena dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

_Eu... eu nem sei... nem sei o que dizer – gaguejou atônita, virando o rosto na direção da máquina como querendo certificar-se de que havia realmente sido a grande ganhadora da noite.

_Ah, mas eu sei. Você. Está. M-I-L-I-O-N-Á-R-I-A – pontuou a frase soletrando pausadamente cada sílaba da palavra que afagaria o ego de qualquer pessoa.

_ Que loucura! – exclamou ainda entorpecida. _Mas na verdade a milionária é você. Foi você quem apostou.

_Negativo. A única ganhadora aqui é você, afinal o dinheiro era seu – falou sorridente.

_Mas eu me nego a receber o prêmio sozinha. Não acho justo. Vamos dividi-lo. Está decidido e não aceito recusa – Isabella deu-lhe um sorriso sincero. _ Nós duas merecemos as coisas boas da vida pelo que somos, grandes guerreiras no cotidiano, e esta é uma dessas – puxou as duas mãos de Alice colocando entre as suas e apertando-as firmemente.

_Bem, eu... realmente estou emocionada com seu gesto, Bella. Todavia, isso não me surpreende porque você é uma das pessoas mais verdadeiras que conheci em 28 anos de vida. E eu apenas desejo que usufrua das melhores coisas que existirem nesse mundo. Você é a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter – sorriu com os olhos marejados, emocionada não somente pelas palavras que proferiu, como também, pela felicidade que sentia em seu âmago, pois o esperado reencontro de Isabella com o amor de sua vida estava se aproximando.

_Ali... Alice... eu... te amo tanto – gaguejou, emocionada. _Você faz tanta diferença nessa minha vida vazia. Considere-se minha irmã de alma porque eu a considero desta forma. Obrigada por tudo – fitaram-se profundamente como se estivessem reconhecendo a alma uma da outra.

Após um abraço fraternal, foram interrompidas por funcionários do local, designados a saber quem era a vencedora do prêmio.

Sem demora, Alice explicou que a ganhadora era sua amiga e acompanhou de perto todas as explicações destinadas ao recebimento do prêmio em si, bem como, do recebimento de um cheque simbólico e da cortesia do hotel em oferecer à ganhadora uma estadia no local com tudo pago.

Após o registro da foto em que Isabella e Alice posaram portando o cheque, a primeira optou por aceitar a sugestão do gerente do hotel em guardar todos os documentos comprobatórios de seu prêmio em um dos cofres existentes em um pequeno corredor escondido ao lado da sala da gerência. Assim, não correria o risco de perdê-los e muito menos de ser roubada durante a festa que rolava solta fora daquele ambiente de jogatinas.

Entusiasmadas pela guinada de suas vidas, apressaram os passos em direção à entrada do salão à procura de Jasper. Assim que o avistaram, perceberam quão impaciente ele estava andando de um lado a outro olhando frequentemente o relógio de pulso, porém ao vê-las tentou recompor-se da melhor maneira, exibindo um sorriso amarelo.

_Por que demoraram tanto? – trocou olhares desconfiados com sua noiva.

_Jazzy, você não vai acreditar se eu te contar porque costuma dizer que sou exagerada, então deixo as palavras para Bella – o sorriso largo no rosto da baixinha atiçou a curiosidade de seu noivo que transferiu o olhar para a morena.

_Bem... err... nós duas...nós duas nos tornamos as mais novas milionárias da cidade – disse, tentando conter o entusiasmo ao prender o riso fácil que emanava de sua face desde de que saíram do cassino.

_O quê?! – Jasper espantou-se, tapando a boca com as mãos ao perceber alguns olhares curiosos direcionados aos três.

_Isso mesmo que você ouviu, querido – Alice expressava um sorriso gracioso enquanto Bella sorria e acenava a cabeça confirmando.

_Caramba! Isso é inacreditável – sussurrou ainda incrédulo. _E eu achando que esse tipo de jogatina era furada. Mas... normalmente há somente um ganhador. Como vocês duas levaram uma 'bolada' milionária? – franziu o cenho sem entender como as duas haviam sido premiadas.

_Bem, na verdade quem ganhou foi a Bella, mas ela decidiu repartir o dinheiro – Alice riu da cara de espanto do seu noivo, talvez pela atitude generosa de sua amiga.

_Sério? – perguntou fitando o rosto de Isabella.

_Sim, Jasper. Achei justo dividi-lo, pois considero Alice minha irmã, embora não tenha sido este o motivo que me levou a tomar a decisão. O real motivo foi que em um momento decisivo de minha vida, ela esteve me dando seu apoio incondicional, assim como você e a família Cullen em geral, porém foi incontestável a postura que Alice teve durante esses últimos três anos. Talvez guiada pelo seu sexto sentido apurado, transformou minha vida vazia em algo melhor, dando-me a oportunidade que eu precisava para direcionar as rédeas de minha vida a um novo trabalho e não mais à depressão. De qualquer modo, agradeço a sua compreensão também, Jasper, pois entendo que muitas vezes prejudiquei os passeios, jantares e outros compromissos de vocês dois. Desculpe por tudo – falou seriamente olhando para seus amigos de modo emocionado, com a voz um pouco embargada.

_Ei, eu não tenho que desculpá-la por absolutamente nada – ele a puxou para um abraço forte e fraternal sob o olhar emocionado de sua noiva que se juntou a eles em um abraço coletivo. _Se Alice é sua irmã de alma, considere-se minha irmã de coração – ao se separarem sorriram genuinamente um para o outro.

_Obrigada, Jasper. Aliás, obrigada, irmão – Isabella deu de ombros, dando uma risadinha.

_Acho bom entrarmos logo no salão porque a festa está a mil e o buffet livre e de excelente qualidade está me deixando hipnotizada do lugar em que estamos – Alice 'cortou' o momento.

Assim que seguiram em direção ao arco de entrada do local que exibia uma faixa enfeitada com frases alusivas à chegada do Ano Novo, o celular da baixinha vibrou em suas mãos.

Impossibilitada de atender na presença de Isabella que estava logo atrás, apenas afastou-se o mais depressa possível, assustando sua amiga, que foi conduzida educadamente por Jasper para o interior do salão. O louro tentava engrenar alguma conversa com a morena como forma de distraí-la.

Assim, enveredaram pelo caminho que levava à comida farta em uma fusão da gastronomia francesa com a brasileira.

Sem mais delongas, começaram a se servir degustando um pouco de cada coisa, desde pratos simples aos mais elaborados com temperos interessantes.

As mesas reservadas aos pagantes pela noite de Reveillon estavam distribuídas igualmente pelo grande salão formando uma meia lua ao redor da pista de dança, que era iluminada por canhões de luzes coloridas com várias animações diferentes fazendo a alegria dos brincantes.

Sentada confortavelmente em uma das mesas, Isabella passava a vista pelo lugar parcamente iluminado, quando estagnou a mão que segurava o garfo a meio caminho da entrada de sua boca e estreitou os olhos em direção à parede que ficava próxima à entrada do salão. Não sabia se o que via era fruto de sua imaginação ultimamente muito apelativa ou se era o efeito dos dois copos de coquetel de frutas, ou ainda, se era real o que via!

"_**Não pode ser real. Será que desejar algo com tanta intensidade afetou meus neurônios?",**_ pensou sarcástica, sustentando seu olhar na direção da figura imponente que segurava com uma das mãos um copo de bebida enquanto a outra descansava preguiçosamente no bolso de sua calça, e que aparentava estar olhando para ela, deixando-lhe completamente sem reação.

A fome que sentia até então, se esvaiu por completo. Agora sua curiosidade driblava a prudência que piscava em sua mente alertando-lhe para não desvendar os mistérios daquela 'aparição'.

Em uma rápida tomada de decisão, jogou a prudência para longe.

Virando-se para o seu amigo despejou a manjada desculpa de que precisava ir ao toalete, e assim que direcionou suas orbes esverdeadas para o mesmo lugar de outrora, a figura havia desaparecido como em um passe de mágica.

Irritada consigo mesma por estar bancando a tola diante de uma possibilidade mínima, apoiou seus cotovelos na borda da mesa, enquanto abaixava sua cabeça escorando-a entre suas mãos. Inspirando e expirando, tentava se acalmar, e logicamente Jasper percebeu que algo não ia bem com ela.

_Bella, o que houve? Está pálida – largou imediatamente seus talheres para confortar a amiga.

_Eu... eu só... só preciso jogar uma água no rosto e de um pouco de ar, talvez – zonza por estar sentindo-se sufocada por tantas sensações que se apossaram de seu corpo, afastou-se delicadamente de seu amigo, dando um sorriso fraco.

_Mas você consegue caminhar até o toalete? Se quiser, te ajudo – Jasper estava visivelmente preocupado.

_Não se preocupe, Jasper. Deve ser apenas uma pequena indisposição. Eu... eu consigo me virar sozinha, tudo bem? – disse de modo incerto.

_Se você garante que está bem para caminhar até lá, então... – meneou a cabeça concordando, ainda desconfiado.

_Estou sim. Obrigada – agradeceu constrangida pelo papelão.

Então, levantou tomando seu caminho para fora do salão. Na verdade, ela realmente precisava aspirar ar puro, não sem antes conferir se seu devaneio era real.

Os corredores do hotel estavam mais cheios devido a aproximação da virada do ano.

Isabella observava atentamente cada pessoa que passava por ela. Aproximava-se disfarçadamente daquelas que pareciam ter o mesmo porte da 'aparição' mas tudo estava sendo em vão porque nem recordava ao menos a cor da roupa.

Sentia-se frustrada por constatar que seu cérebro e seus olhos a confundiram facilmente, de modo que começava a cogitar recorrer novamente a um tratamento psiquiátrico. Sua atitude não era normal.

Diante do turbilhão de emoções que duelavam arduamente com sua razão, resolveu caminhar até a área ao ar livre do hotel, conhecida como _Orchad_.

Avistou algumas pessoas descansando nas mobílias espalhadas pelo local. Umas estavam bêbadas enquanto outras pareciam ser embaladas pelos braços de Morfeu.

Mas assim que seus olhos marejados pousaram em um tabuleiro de xadrez com padrões anormais para a realidade, decidiu sentar por ali mesmo, entre as peças do brinquedo gigante.

Retirando seus saltos mortais o alívio tomou conta de seu corpo, já fadigado, pelas horas que ficou andando de um lado para outro com seus amigos.

E como um lampejo em sua mente, dera-se conta de que sua amiga desapareceu de suas vistas há algum tempo. Contudo, sem condições emocionais de especular o que poderia ter acontecido desanuviou sua mente desta preocupação, afinal Alice tinha Jasper em sua vida enquanto a ela, restava-lhe o bilhete premiado como algo que concretizasse sua falsa felicidade. Sua verdadeira felicidade encontrava-se bem longe dela. _No Velho Mundo._

Olhando cada peça do tabuleiro despropositadamente, deixou sua mente 'viajar' para o momento de sua vida em que deveria ter sido mais forte e menos imatura.

"_**Por que eu não aceitei o pedido dele? Por que fui tão burra naquela época?"**_, pensou de maneira triste, deixando as lágrimas deslizarem pelo rosto de porcelana borrando a maquiagem feita com tanto esmero.

Há dez anos conheceu os membros da família Cullen por intermédio da sua amizade com Alice, companheira de quarto na época da faculdade.

Com o convívio assíduo, passou a conhecer as peculiaridades de cada um, menos daquele que só ouvia falar de nome, pois segundo as conversas em família, Edward sempre foi apaixonado pela aviação desde criança, e quando jovem em pleno gozo de seus 17 anos, inscrevera-se para o concurso da Academia da Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos, localizada no Estado do Colorado. Queria seguir os "quatro pilares" de excelência do programa da instituição: treinamento militar, preparo acadêmico, condições atléticas e desenvolvimento de personalidade. E caso tivesse êxito em seus propósitos, ao final dos quatro anos, receberia a patente de segundo-tenente da Força Aérea. Dali em diante serviria à Pátria.

Logo, apenas "conhecia" aquele rapaz de beleza estonteante através de fotos e vídeos de família.

As poucas oportunidades que teve para conhecê-lo pessoalmente foram interrompidas pela saúde precária de sua avó, até então, único membro consanguíneo vivo de sua família, visto que, seus pais morreram em um acidente de avião anos antes de entrar na universidade.

Lembra-se como se fosse ontem, o dia em que conheceu o tão falado aviador da família constituída de médicos, engenheiros e administradores.

Já havia se formado e fazia apenas seis meses que trabalhava na área de gestão contábil de uma livraria conceituada de Miami. Era consciente que tinha potencial para trabalhar em qualquer empresa especializada em administração empresarial, mas sua paixão pelos livros falou mais alto que a possibilidade de ter um salário condizente com seu currículo.

Recorda-se que estava sentada em uma sala que dividia com outros colegas de trabalho quando seu celular tocou. O expediente estava próximo do fim, logo não se importou de atender a ligação de sua amiga tagarela.

Então, foi intimada a sair com ela e a família para um jantar comemorativo em prol do filho pródigo que havia retornado à Miami para passar os festejos de fim de ano. Ficaria um mês ao lado dos parentes, para só depois seguir para a Base Aeronaval de Jacksonville, Flórida.

Naquele momento, um arrepio percorreu sua coluna como um raio que arranha o céu em noites turbulentas.

Não soube explicar a si mesma o motivo daquela excitação antecipada.

Entretanto, quando seus olhos verdes cruzaram com a imensidão azul dos olhos do irmão do meio de sua melhor amiga, ela soube exatamente o _por que_ arrepiara-se horas antes do encontro: estava _apaixonada_ por uma pessoa com a qual nunca havia falado, apenas visto em fotos e vídeos.

Pressentiu que a reação havia sido recíproca, pois ele a olhava como se fosse a joia mais rara que havia encontrado no mundo desejando lapidá-la.

Foi inevitável sentir taquicardia, suor, mãos geladas e arrepios nos pelos dos braços.

Aqueles sinais anunciavam que ambos se encaixariam perfeitamente. Era a famosa química atuando sobre seu corpo incitando-lhe a imaginar o beijo, o toque e o cheiro dele misturado ao seu.

E desde o momento em que cumprimentaram-se não se afastaram mais, nascendo ali a cumplicidade de uma amizade que vingaria para um relacionamento duradouro, até o fatídico dia em que jogou a própria felicidade no mar azul de Miami Beach, por puro medo e imaturidade.

_Seja lá quem esteja dominando sua mente ininterruptamente, deixou-me morto de ciúmes – a voz rouca e aveludada da pessoa que mais desejava estar ao seu lado neste momento, tirou-lhe das suas recordações.

Virando-se num átimo para comprovar o que seus ouvidos acabavam de escutar, ficou perplexa ao descobrir que Edward Cullen, em pessoa, estava diante dela de maneira imponente, mas descontraída. Estava mais lindo do que nunca. Exibia um cabelo um pouco maior para os padrões de seu trabalho, além de apresentar uma barba linda que o deixava com uma aparência mais madura.

_Ed... Edward é você mesmo? – sussurrou quase inaudivelmente.

_Em carne e osso, linda – o sorriso torto preferido dela estava de volta, mas ela não conseguia acreditar que aquilo tudo era verdade.

_Não. É impossível – chacoalhou a cabeça como forma de espantar a 'visão'. _Acho que bebi demais – murmurou quase para si mesma.

_Bella, sou eu. O _seu_ Edward – falou sorrindo, mas seus olhos azuis emanavam desejo, saudade e algo mais que ela não conseguia decifrar.

_O _meu_ Edward? – sussurrou mais uma vez com os olhos marejados e voz embargada. _Não. Você é apenas uma ilusão. Uma miragem – disse, negando com a cabeça, expressando um semblante triste.

_Meu anjo... – ele deu mais uma passada em direção a ela que acompanhava atônita seu mínimo movimento.

_Eu... eu não sou seu anjo. Eu não sou o anjo de ninguém – cabisbaixa, mirou com o olhar perdido a grama ao redor do tabuleiro.

O frágil estado emocional de Isabella compeliu Edward a se aproximar de vez dela, agachando-se, mas sem exercer nenhum tipo de contato físico. A verdade é que estava louco para abraçá-la e beijá-la, mas seria forçar muito a barra. Não eram mais namorados, embora seu objetivo de ter voltado à Miami era justamente para mudar essa situação absurda imposta por ela e aceita, a contragosto, por ele. Precisava agir com cautela, afinal estavam há três anos sem se ver. Nem ao menos ela cogitara utilizar a internet durante esse tempo todo em que estiveram afastados. Ela pretendia esquecê-lo.

_Ei... – ele sussurrou fitando-lhe com ternura. Os olhos verdes, antes desfocados, pareciam tomar ciência de sua presença. _Você é o meu anjo, Bella. E sempre será – a emoção contida na voz forçou-lhe a executar o que mais queria naquele momento: tocá-la. Pôde comprovar com suas orbes azuis que seu toque ainda mexia com ela, deixando-a rubra e arrepiada. Viu com imenso prazer os olhos dela fecharem em apreciação à delicadeza do movimento.

Pena que o tempo de admiração tenha sido irrisório, pois no instante seguinte os olhos dela se abriram totalmente fixados no rosto dele.

A 'ficha' havia caído. Edward estava ali!

_O quê você... então... então era você mesmo lá dentro? – perguntou afastando a mão dele de seu rosto.

A aversão dela em relação a ele deixou-lhe entristecido, mas conformado. Estava assustada. Então, afastou-se dela, mas não muito, optando por sentar no imenso tabuleiro gigante que servia naquele momento como tapete.

_Sim. Era eu. Desculpe assustá-la. Mas não pude me conter. Alice ainda tentou me segurar, dizendo-me que ainda não era o momento oportuno para aparecer, mas eu precisava te ver – o clamor na voz dele ao dizer que precisava vê-la reverberou em seu íntimo como uma labareda chamuscando a lenha, contudo, o fato de tomar ciência de que sua amiga provavelmente sabia que Edward estaria no mesmo lugar que ela, deixou-lhe muito chateada.

_Alice sabia o tempo todo que você estaria aqui? – disse entredentes, tentando conter a raiva por se sentir enganada.

_Bella, não fique chateada com ela, por favor. Eu quis fazer uma surpresa para você, então solicitei a ajuda dela.

_Ela não tinha o direito de... de omitir essa... essa informação – gaguejou, voltando seu olhar diretamente pra a face de Edward. _Eu... eu precisava... – suspirou desviando o olhar para outro canto da área ao ar livre, desistindo de completar a frase.

_Você precisava se preparar, certo? – ele completou.

Engolindo em seco, ela apenas acenou a cabeça confirmando a pergunta.

_Por que... por que você está aqui, Edward? – fitou-lhe corajosamente, sendo 'engolida' pela imensidão azul dos olhos dele que a fitavam com extrema intensidade.

_Você se refere por eu estar em Miami ou na mesma festa que você?

_Aos dois.

Para ele havia chegado a hora de ser sincero. Organizando seus pensamentos, tomou fôlego e disse:

_Eu vim à Miami não somente para ver minha família, como também para resolver algumas pendências deixadas para trás há três anos – disse, fitando-lhe. _E com relação à festa já disse que quis fazer uma surpresa – completou com uma voz afável.

_Edward, você... – acovardou-se de perguntar o que queria saber em ralação às tais 'pendências', resolvendo perguntar outra coisa. _Quando... quando você voltará para Sigonella? – necessitava ter a informação exata para poder se isolar em sua casa. Desejava permanecer afastada dele até o momento da sua partida novamente, pois como militar da ativa, ele vivia como nômade e sempre envolvido em uma nova missão pelo mar Mediterrâneo.

_Creio que essa não era a pergunta inicial, mas vou respondê-la como muito prazer – suspirou, tomando coragem para falar ao mesmo tempo em que ousou pegar uma das mãos dela que descansava no próprio colo. Sentiu-se regozijar-se ao ver que Isabella permitiu tal ação.

_Eu não preciso voltar para a Itália, Bella. _Nunca_ mais.

A ênfase na palavra _'nunca'_ chamou a atenção dela, que em espantou ao que ouvira, retirou sua mão abruptamente da dele.

_Co... como? – franziu o cenho sem entender direito o que ele havia lhe dito.

_Exatamente o que ouviu. Eu não vou voltar nunca mais para lá – sorriu de modo singelo para ela.

_Por que? – Isabella queria refrear um pouco sua curiosidade. Não era sua intenção parecer intrometida, mas o bom senso já havia escapado-lhe faz tempo.

_Porque eu solicitei formalmente desligamento da Força Aérea.

A surpresa ao saber de uma notícia tão inusitada advinda da parte dele, compeliu a morena a soltar uma exasperação.

_O quê?! – seus olhos estavam arregalados.

_Acalme-se, Bella. Eu somente decidi que seria a melhor atitude para o meu momento de vida. Apenas isso – falou serenamente.

_Como apenas isso? A aviação é a sua vida, Edward. Desde o momento em que conheci todos na sua família, eles sempre enfatizaram a sua paixão pelos aviões. Como você joga uma carreira promissora pelos ares? Está louco? Sua família sabe disso? – disse em um único fôlego tudo que pensou no momento. Estava perplexa pelo que ele fez.

_Acalme-se, por favor. Vou explicar.

Reunindo toda a coragem que existia nele, começou a narrar o fato que o levou a uma decisão crucial:

_No mês de março quando o conflito na Líbia tornou-se crítico, todo o pessoal sediado na base de Sigonella foi comunicado de que a coalizão internacional, liderada por França, Reino Unido e Estados Unidos, entraria em ação e não teria como prever quando chegaria ao fim. Na época, eu vibrei por estar pronto para mais uma missão real de patrulhamento marítimo de longo alcance com a aeronave _P-8A Poseidon²_, bem como, estar alerta para um possível surgimento de submarinos inimigos, visto que, como piloto de patrulha era meu dever perseguir, deter, averiguar ou destruí-los. Porém, toda aquela adrenalina que senti inicialmente tornou-se insignificante quando em outubro, houve um acidente fatal com quatro militares em treinamento para interceder na tal guerra civil. O acidente ocorreu a 10 km da base. Um dos militares falecidos era meu companheiro de alojamento e eu fiquei super mal porque ao lado da cama dele havia um quadro com fotos da família pregadas nele. E o que mais me deixou triste é que a esposa havia tido o primeiro filho há apenas quatro meses. E foi naquele momento que a ficha caiu. E se tivesse sido eu? Como minha família receberia uma notícia tão vil como a morte acidental? E o mais importante, será que a minha paixão por aviões é mais forte do que meu amor por você? – falou de modo sério segurando firmemente os braços dela, desarmando-a de tal jeito que a viu entrar em estado catatônico. _A resposta para a minha última pergunta veio através das suas imagens quando namorávamos. Dos seus sorrisos espontâneos. Da sua alegria contagiante. Nós éramos completos juntos, anjo. O acidente fatal com o meu amigo e colega de profissão, chocou-me de tal maneira que me forçou a acordar para a realidade vivida na Itália. A minha vida nunca foi e nunca será a aviação porque nada se compara ao amor que sinto por você, Bella. Você é a minha vida. E a distância só serviu para duplicar o que sinto por você desde o dia em que nos conhecemos pessoalmente.

Ambos estavam visivelmente emocionados. E diante de tamanha sinceridade, Isabella sentiu-se obrigada a 'jogar' com a verdade também.

_Mas... mas... era para você me odiar. Como... como pode me amar dessa forma depois... depois de eu mesma ter terminado nosso namoro, de ter renegado você. Eu reneguei o nosso amor, Edward – sentindo-se despedaçada, deixou ser abraçada pelo homem que nunca deixou de amar.

_Shh... não chore – ele beijou-lhe a cabeça. _Ei, eu jamais te odiaria. Não vou dizer que fiquei decepcionado quando você rejeitou meu pedido de casamento, mas consegui entender, tempos depois, que estava com medo de encarar uma mudança tão brusca. Afinal, você mudaria de estado civil às pressas para poder seguir para um lugar totalmente diferente do que estava habituada. Viveria comigo em uma base militar, seguindo padrões de etiqueta puramente militar, e por mais que vivêssemos na vila militar, não suportaria a pressão disso tudo naquela época, muito menos suportaria viver sem a minha presença constante – fez um afago em sua nuca, deixando-a mais lânguida do que antes.

Mesmo sem encará-lo, ela abraçou-lhe mais forte pela cintura repuxando a camisa social dele possessivamente e enterrando sua cabeça no vão do seu pescoço. Edward sorriu em apreciação ao gesto dela.

_Eu fui fraca, Edward – murmurou. _Eu queria tanta coisa na época. Queria ficar com você, mas não queria sair do meu emprego e do meu lugar por medo das mudanças que ocorreriam em minha vida. Com 25 anos eu não me sentia preparada ainda para casar. Para assumir um compromisso tão vital. Depois que você foi embora eu vi a besteira que tinha feito.

_Eu compreendo você, anjo. Não julgo sua escolha. Mas, preciso saber de duas coisas de suma importância para mim nesse momento. Seja sincera, por favor – mesmo alisando carinhosamente as costas dela, percebeu que a mesma enrijeceu um pouco o corpo. _Primeiro diga-me se o meu retorno foi em vão.

Suspirando profundamente, como se estivesse tomando coragem, ela levantou a cabeça de modo lento subindo seu olhar até encontrar com o olhar apreensivo de Edward.

_Não – sussurrou. _Não foi em vão – meneou a cabeça em negação, ora encarando os olhos azuis dele, ora encarando sua boca convidativa.

Edward percebeu que ela queria o mesmo que ele.

_Agora necessito saber o que considero mais crucial nesse meu retorno. Você...você ainda me ama? – perguntou em um fio de voz.

Os olhos verdes de Isabella estagnaram nos olhos dele, encarando-o de forma profunda, emanando desejo e amor.

Ela achava um absurdo aquela pergunta. É lógico que ela ainda o ama. Talvez muito mais do que antes.

Decidida a mostrar que o sentimento permanecera intocável, aproximou seu rosto do dele, nunca perdendo o contato visual, passando a língua por entre os lábios umedecendo-os em antecipação ao ato mais singelo de entrega. O beijo.

Assim que seus lábios tocaram os de Edward o arrepio que sentira momentos antes de vê-lo à sua frente voltou de maneira intensa instigando-lhe a tomar as rédeas da situação.

Em sincronia, ambos entregavam-se ao prazer do beijo molhado, mas ainda casto. Após tanto tempo sem sentirem a maciez dos lábios um do outro, permitiram-se imprimir uma velocidade gradual com pequenas doses de ousadia. E assim que Edward sugou o lábio inferior de Isabella, a mesma entreabriu seus lábios deixando a língua aveludada dele adentrar e explorar calidamente cada canto de sua boca. Ambos estavam sentindo-se em casa.

Conforme o beijo ficava mais intenso, seus corpos exigiam um contato maior. As mãos inquietas e desobedientes dos dois varriam cada nuance de seus corpos em reconhecimento territorial, apalpando cada ponto fraco um do outro.

Enquanto Isabella desabotoava os primeiros botões da camisa social de maneira precisa, enveredando seus dedos ansiosos pelo peito de Edward explorando os poucos pelos da região e subindo-os até a nuca promovendo um leve afago, ele enveredava os dele em direção ao colo de Isabella, acariciando as formas arredondadas de seus seios medianos escondidos pela vestimenta de tecido leve e sedoso.

O suave toque dos dedos dele foi suficiente para excitar os bicos dos seios dela, impelindo-a a colar seu corpo ao dele envolvendo o pescoço de Edward com seus braços.

Procurando um modo mais confortável de tê-lo mais conectado a ela, Isabella sentou no colo dele pondo uma perna de cada lado do seu tronco. Aquela posição era propícia ao roçar de seus sexos, mas ao sentir que Edward estava extremamente excitado, foi desvanecendo gradualmente as carícias e beijos, mesmo a contragosto. Com alguns resquícios de racionalidade lembrou que estavam em um lugar 'aberto' ao público.

Ofegantes após a sessão de beijos, encostaram uma testa na outra buscando por ar. Buscando pelo restabelecimento total da razão.

_Eu ainda te devo uma resposta? – ela perguntou fitando os olhos 'derretidos' de paixão de seu amor.

_Eu poderia dizer que não. Contudo, necessito ouvir da sua boca o que perguntei-lhe – ele roçou seu nariz no dela, em um beijo de esquimó.

_Edward, saiba que eu não deixei de te amar nem por um minuto nessa minha vida atribulada. Seu coração foi feito sob medida para se encaixar ao meu. Quando partiu, arrancou-o de mim deixando-me em um estado vegetativo permanente. A única pessoa que teve paciência comigo durante esse tempo todo em que estivemos separados foi sua irmã – sorriu, emocionada por confessar algo tão íntimo para quem realmente interessava. _Se não fosse a ajuda imprescindível dela, provavelmente você me encontraria em uma clínica de repouso agora. Tornei-me uma pessoa inconstante emocionalmente e cansativa depois da sua ida. Afastei-me do convívio da sua família, mas sua irmã nunca desistiu de mim. Sempre me visitava quando eu estava mal, e quando ela realmente me viu definhando em cima da cama, resolveu dar uma chacoalhada na minha vida. Levou-me ao melhor psiquiatra que conhecia; passou a acampar quase diariamente em minha casa e por fim, exigiu a minha presença na empresa dela como a mais nova funcionária. Foi a partir dali que deixei de vegetar e passei a trabalhar muito. Tornei-me uma "workaholic" – falou, sorrindo sem graça.

_Bella, porque eu nunca soube disso? – franziu o cenho com uma expressão nada agradável.

_Porque eu queria te poupar do meu sofrimento. Então praticamente implorei à Alice a ficar de bico fechado – olhou temerosa para o rosto dele.

_Deus! Como você é absurda. Como pôde esconder isso de mim? Se tivesse me falado eu largaria tudo e voltaria para você – falou, chateado pela omissão de informações.

_Foi justamente por isso que eu pedi à sua irmã para que não falasse nada a respeito. Eu não queria causar a sua infelicidade profissional. Não queria te prejudicar. Além do mais, havíamos terminado o namoro, então nada te prendia a mim e vice-versa – despejou as palavras de maneira triste.

_E do que adiantou essa sua tentativa de me manter na ignorância? Eu fui infeliz do mesmo jeito. Descobri um pouco tarde que a minha felicidade é você. Sempre foi. E onde você estiver eu estarei de agora em diante. Perdemos tanta coisa nesses anos separados e agora quero reivindicar tudo, principalmente você. Eu te amo Isabella Marie Swan. Eu te amo loucamente – agarrou-lhe possessivamente beijando-lhe de um modo totalmente avassalador e proibido para menores de 18 anos.

Entusiasmados com o beijo só perceberam que o primeiro dia do ano de 2013 havia chegado quando os fogos de artifício estouraram no céu estrelado de Miami Beach, cidade vizinha à Miami.

Rindo pelo susto que levaram, abraçaram-se fazendo juras de amor e desejando um ao outro os tradicionais votos de felicidade.

Com um clima de sedução no ar, Isabella queria muito mais que os beijos salpicados que lhe eram dados por Edward naquele momento. Necessitava tocá-lo sem nenhum pudor, mas para isso, precisavam estar em um lugar mais reservado.

Sem titubear, disparou as palavras que piscavam como neon em sua mente:

_Edward, eu quero você – afastou seu rosto do dele minimamente, sendo devorada pelos olhos flamejantes dele.

_Eu também quero você, meu amor – falou com suas mãos em concha aprisionando o rosto dela entre elas. _E eu acho que este é o momento apropriado para te levar a um lugar muito conhecido por você.

O sorriso insinuante dele acendeu uma faísca de reconhecimento nos olhos dela.

_Você... está... está falando do iate? – perguntou de forma sussurrante engolindo em seco.

_Está vendo como ainda se lembra – sorrindo, segurou o queixo dela delicadamente puxando-lhe para um selinho.

_Mas seus pais não estão viajando nele?

_Não. Eles estão com Emmett e Rosalie em Nova York. Pelo jeito que você me olha acho que não sabia dessa informação – deu uma risadinha. _É sinal de que Alice a enrolou direitinho. Todos sabiam que eu faria uma surpresa para você. E Emmett como o gaiato da família, não perdeu a oportunidade de tirar um sarro com a minha cara ao saber que eu pretendia utilizar as acomodações do iate.

_Ah, lógico que ele faria algo do tipo – meneou a cabeça, sorrindo. _Mas com relação ao fato de Alice saber e não me dizer nada... argh! Alice me paga! – fingiu consternação ao estreitar os olhos.

_Ela só quis ajudar, amor. A verdade é que quando soube que eu pretendia usar o iate, imediatamente correu atrás de ajudantes deixando tudo preparado na embarcação, desde a contratação de alguém para limpar o iate até a reposição dos mantimentos, inclusive ela comprou algumas peças de roupa para você e as deixou lá – ele riu lembrando da ajuda exagerada da irmã caçula.

_O quê?! – Isabella espantou-se com a atitude da amiga. _E por que ela compraria roupas para mim? – franziu o cenho.

_Bem, acho que porque você não vai ter tempo de ir à sua casa pra pegar algumas roupas para usar nas Bahamas. Estaremos aportando amanhã à tarde por lá – avisou sorrindo para ela, que abriu a boca surpresa pela notícia.

_Quer dizer que você pretende me levar às paradisíacas ilhas das Bahamas? – perguntou com uma voz estrangulada.

_Na verdade eu pretendia te sequestrar caso você se recusasse a falar comigo quando cheguei aqui. Eu vim preparado para tudo, inclusive para a sua recepção calorosa de alguns minutos atrás – gargalhou ao levar um tapa em seu ombro. Isabella estava com a face da cor de um morango.

_Você é louco, Edward – balançou a cabeça, incrédula.

_Completamente louco por você. E durante três dias será minha prisioneira, mas não se preocupe, eu cuidarei muito bem de você – riu do olhar enviesado que ganhou dela.

_E depois dos três dias, fará o que comigo? – perguntou, fitando novamente a boca dele.

_Depois desse tempo acho que não serei mais capaz de me desgrudar de você – disse aproximando seus lábios da base do pescoço dela, depositando beijos delicados e quentes, percebendo o rastro de arrepios que se formavam cadenciadamente na pele macia. _Agora, venha comigo. É tempo de recomeçar.

O casal levantou do chão, entrelaçando seus dedos como namorados, embora nenhuma palavra tenha sido dita sobre o assunto.

Isabella achava que Edward queria retomar com calma o que havia sido rompido por ela há três anos, não tendo a intenção de assustá-la, mas o que ela não tinha noção é que uma grande surpresa a esperava no iate, mais especificamente, alojada em um cupcake com cobertura de creme.

Andando calmamente de volta aos corredores do hotel com os sapatos numa das mãos, ela lembrou que precisava falar com Alice sobre o bilhete premiado, mas para isso, precisava informar a Edward que ela era a mais nova cidadã milionária de Miami.

_Edward, eu preciso contar-lhe algo que aconteceu esta noite – ele parou de andar virando sua cabeça em direção a ela que mordia nervosamente o lábio inferior.

_Diga, Bella, o que houve? – perguntou preocupado.

_É que... bem... eu.. eu sou uma milionária agora. Pronto. É isso – despejou as palavras aguardando em expectativa pela reação dele.

Como Edward já sabia da notícia dada pela irmã tagarela, encarou de maneira divertida a situação.

_Eu já soube disso, sua sortuda. Adivinha quem me contou?

_Alice – Isabella constatou.

_Exatamente. Contou-me, inclusive, que você dividirá o prêmio com ela. Isso é muito generoso da sua parte, Bella. E fico imensamente feliz por você começar o ano com o pé direito. Agora não precisa mais pagar o aluguel absurdo daquela casa em que mora só porque é mais próxima do seu trabalho. Se quiser, pode comprá-la – deu um afago uma das bochechas dela.

_Tem razão. É que a ficha demora a cair. Foi tão inesperado.

_As melhores coisas na vida geralmente acontecem de forma inesperada, anjo – ele abaixou seu rosto nivelando-o com o dela para dar-lhe um beijo.

_Concordo – sorriu.

_Bem, o que acha de tentar se comunicar com Alice por sms? Acho improvável a acharmos no meio dessa multidão – desviando o olhar do rosto dela, fez uma 'varredura' rapidamente pelos corredores do lugar.

_Acho que está certo. Vamos. Eu entro em contato com ela pelo caminho.

(...)

O iate da família Cullen estava ancorado no píer existente em frente à mansão, localizada num condomínio de luxo que era cortado por uma laguna da região de Miami Beach. A embarcação era o xodó dos pais de Edward, que em tempos de férias preferiam ficar dias em alto mar curtindo a companhia um do outro, visto que, como médicos renomados em suas respectivas áreas de atuação dedicavam-se com afinco à profissão quando estavam trabalhando.

Com um olhar saudosista e um sorriso bobo no rosto, Isabella analisava cada mínimo contorno do barco que servira algumas vezes como lugar romântico para ela e Edward.

_Eu gosto desse iate – pensou alto.

Notando que falara o que tinha em mente, riu sem graça, fazendo com que Edward também risse.

_Eu também gosto muito dele – puxando-a para si, colou seu corpo ao dele fitando-lhe com veneração. _Passamos bons momentos aqui – cochichou em seu ouvido roçando os lábios ao longo do seu pescoço, dando-lhe beijos delicados em seu ombro descoberto.

_Edward... – sussurrou o nome dele fechando os olhos por sentir-se excitada pelas carícias.

_Diga. O que deseja? – perguntou baixinho com os lábios ainda tocando a pele macia.

_Você.

Sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra afastaram-se contemplando a beleza da face de cada um esculpida pelas mãos divinas.

Ainda não acreditavam que o destino estava dando mais uma chance ao amor que sentiam. Era como se estivessem predestinados a ficar juntos.

Uma história interrompida equivocadamente, mas retomada de forma inesperada, em que um coração infeliz e desesperado veio em busca da sua metade, encontrando-a destroçada e enferma, mas que ao menor sinal de reconhecimento tiveram a certeza de que nasceram para serem almas gêmeas. A "busca" havia chegado ao fim.

Assim que enveredaram pelo interior do iate, Isabella começou a sentir as famosas "borboletas no estômago", afinal estava há bastante tempo sem ser tocada intimamente. Sentia-se como uma virgem novamente, mas tinha plena certeza de que Edward a amaria da mesma forma como aconteceu na primeira vez dela. Talvez agora fosse até bem melhor.

Toda a 'virilidade' dele era sentida por ela devido ao roçar em suas nádegas ao caminharem abraçados em direção a um dos quartos da embarcação.

Enquanto ela permitia o livre acesso da boca dele ao seu pescoço, causando-lhe mais arrepios devido à barba por fazer, Edward aproveitava o fato de abraçá-la por trás para enveredar suas mãos impacientes em direção aos seios dela já bastante excitados.

Ao chegarem ao batente da porta do quarto, abriram-na sem muito cuidado, e assim que seus olhos pousaram no lugar aconchegante em que passaria a noite, Isabella travou.

Várias memórias de um tempo feliz vieram como um caleidoscópio em suas combinações variadas e efeitos visuais distintos.

Aquele era o cantinho deles e para ela, permanecia do mesmo jeitinho de três anos atrás, salvo algumas irrisórias mudanças.

A cama alta e convidativa estava deixando-lhe hipnotizada, a tal ponto, que arrastara Edward até lá.

Aconchegando-se nos braços dele, inspirou todo o perfume masculino que embriagava-lhe naquele momento.

Eles não precisavam trocar palavras para dizer o que queriam. Seus corpos já demonstravam.

E com o clima cada vez mais propício à sedução, ele não tardou em pôr em prática suas segundas intenções.

Delicadamente suas mãos másculas puxaram uma das pernas dela para cima do quadril dele a fim de facilitar o contato. Ambos estavam deitados de lado, mas de frente para o outro, tocando-se com veneração e carinho.

Suavemente os dedos dele varreram a pele macia da coxa dela que permanecia escorada em seu quadril, ora deslizando com movimentos circulares que a deixavam arrepiada, ora deslizando em linha reta.

Cada vez mais entregue àquelas carícias, Isabella deixou seus dedos aflitos por contato cursarem o caminho do peitoral dele desabotoando de modo lento, mas com precisão, a camisa que ele vestia sem nunca perderem o contato visual.

Após o último botão ser 'retirado' de seu caminho, ela pôde apreciar cada contorno do peito dele, bem como, os pequenos gomos formados em seu abdômen bem mais definido agora, talvez devido aos anos de exercício militar.

Como um pedido silencioso para que retirasse a camisa, Edward afastou-se minimamente dela jogando ao longe a vestimenta. Voltando a tocá-lo, foi aproximando o rosto do dele que fitava sua boca descaradamente. Assim que seus lábios tocaram os dele o sentimento falou mais alto compelindo-a a demonstrar o que realmente queria há muito tempo. Sem pudor algum, iniciou um beijo sensual e demorado, movimento que culminaria em deixar Edward totalmente louco de desejo por ela. Era a sua marca pessoal e ele reconheceria assim que ela pusesse em ação sua língua atrevida. De modo lento e ritmado introduzia e retirava sua língua da boca dele, sempre provocando-o. Como se quisesse brincar de 'pique-esconde', retraiu a própria língua, bem devagar, como se fosse cessar a ação. E então, atreveu-se a dar pequenas lambidas ao redor da boca dele atraindo-o para dentro da sua. Tão logo suas línguas entraram em contato novamente, o jeito dominante de Isabella durante o ato impeliu-a a sugar a língua de Edward alternando movimentos lentos e gentis com outros rápidos e mais firmes. A atitude ousada dela foi suficiente para que a respiração dele se tornasse ofegante puxando-a para mais perto como se pretendesse fundir o corpo dela ao dele.

Isabella tinha consciência que sua performance era sugestiva: Edward deveria imaginar que ela estava proporcionando toda aquela atenção ao membro dele, não apenas beijando-o.

A tática dela deu tão certo que de modo impaciente, ele não foi nada delicado ao retirar o vestido dela, praticamente rasgando-o de cima a baixo.

_Se a sua intenção era me deixar enlouquecido, saiba que conseguiu. Agora me recordo direitinho do calor da sua boca e do jeito diferente e especial de me beijar. Você é incrível. Não tem ideia da saudade que senti disso tudo – falou sedutoramente nos ouvidos dela ao mesmo tempo em que apalpava suas coxas, nádegas e cintura de modo possessivo.

_Você ainda gosta desse meu lado mais ousado, não é? – ela sussurrou, soprando as palavras no ouvido dele, fazendo-o rosnar de desejo.

_Ah, Bella... você é a minha perdição e a minha felicidade. Eu te amo tanto, anjo – embrenhou uma de suas mãos pela trança desfeita puxando o rosto dela em direção ao seu para selar os lábios em um beijo cálido.

_Eu também amo você, Edward. Tudo aconteceu tão de repente entre nós... num segundo você invadiu meu mundo e eu me entreguei. Exijo que me faça sua mais uma vez, como naquele dia em que fizemos amor na praia, lembra? Você me pegou com tanta vontade na beira do mar...

_Como poderia não lembrar? Você se entregou a mim sem reservas mesmo correndo o risco de sermos flagrados, presos e multados por atentado ao pudor. A adrenalina valeu a pena e eu me apaixonei ainda mais por você – sorriram de modo cúmplice. _Tão linda – contemplou o corpo esbelto e completamente despido dela. _Tão minha – murmurou fitando-a com um sorriso bobo.

_E você é tão meu – retribuiu o sorriso acariciando o rosto dele, mas ao perceber um volume endurecido por dentro de sua calça, resolveu brincar com a situação. _Acho que 'alguém' quer entrar em 'casa' – disse lançando um olhar sugestivo em direção ao caminho de pelos dele, que seguiu o seu olhar.

_Sim. '_Ele'_ está louco para matar a saudade de 'casa' – Edward comentou no mesmo tom provocativo, rolando seus corpos sobre a cama e ficando por cima do corpo dela. _Prepare-se, senhorita. Farei exatamente como me pediu, aliás, como exigiu. Um homem cansado de guerras sempre retorna ao seu lar buscando paz, e eu como não fujo à regra, acabei de reencontrar a minha 'paz' – finalizou levando sua mão à intimidade totalmente depilada dela, que em retribuição à carícia remexeu-se exigindo um maior contato.

_Edward... – suspirou o nome dele.

Satisfeito por vê-la oferecer seu corpo a ele de forma tão despudorada, resolveu retirar o restante da roupa sob o olhar 'derretido' que Isabella lançava-lhe.

Assim que seu membro 'saltou' de dentro da cueca boxer, viu sua garota lamber os lábios mantendo os olhos cravados na anatomia de seu corpo que mais a deleitava.

Era chegada a vez dele de deixá-la louca de desejo.

De forma paciente a atenção dedicada começou pelo rosto delicado dela, dando-lhe beijos lentos e provocativos, passando pela orelha suavemente, deixando-a ouvir sua respiração para em seguida beijar-lhe o lóbulo, descendo em direção ao vão do seu pescoço, clavícula até chegar ao vão de seus seios intumescidos depositando mais beijos naquele local. Contemplou por algum tempo a beleza crua deles. Desejoso por senti-los mais profundamente em sua boca, cobriu-lhes com os lábios ávidos por sugá-los e circundá-los com leves lambidas. Demorou-se por algum tempo naquela parte da anatomia dela. Não havia pressa, apenas desejo e saudade.

Conforme ministrava as carícias no colo dela, as mãos espertas, fortes e viris de Edward teimavam em seguir para a parte inferior do corpo da morena, ora indo em direção das nádegas e coxas, ora aproximando-se perigosamente de sua intimidade.

O movimento repetitivo impeliu Isabella a circundá-lo pelo quadril com suas pernas longilíneas, mas torneadas, forçando um maior contato e atrito entre os dois corpos. O simples toque das peles quentes como brasa foi suficiente para ambos soltarem um gemido mais prolongado.

Corajosamente, Isabella acariciou suavemente o membro rijo de Edward, que encantado pela atitude de sua amada fitou-lhe de modo intenso. Ambos pareciam em transe.

No momento seguinte, ela guiou o sexo dele até as camadas de sua intimidade movimentando-o sobre seu ponto inchado e delicado aumentando o prazer dos dois. Era uma forma de mostrá-lo que aquela estimulação a ajudaria a alcançar o clímax, assim como, servia para deixar Edward a ponto de explodir de tesão.

Ficaram nessa dança por alguns instantes até que ele lembrou que havia comprado algo que costumavam usar nos tempos de namoro, e mesmo sem a menor vontade de interromper o prazer que estava sentindo em um das suas zonas erógenas sob o comando das mãos hábeis de Isabella, parou suas carícias ouvindo um som de protesto advindo dela.

_Acalme-se, anjo. Não vou fugir. Vou apenas incrementar a nossa noite. Relembrar os velhos tempos. Aposto que vai gostar – piscou-lhe sorrindo de modo sacana ao sair de cima dela.

Virando-se em direção a um pequeno compartimento que havia ao lado da cama, o abriu retirando de lá o gel lubrificante que levaria sua garota ao teto.

Ainda recorda-se das inúmeras vezes que usara tal artifício para proporcionar uma massagem erótica, pois adorava ver o contraste existente no rosto dela quando deixava seu corpo 'responder' aos carinhos dele. Era um misto entre o rubor da timidez e o prazer escancarado.

No mesmo instante em que Edward mostrou-lhe o objeto, foi inevitável a formação do admirável tom rosado na face dela, afinal tinha absoluta certeza que Isabella ainda se lembrava da capacidade dele em instigá-la até atingir o clímax.

_Dedos mágicos... – ela murmurou, dando um sorriso matreiro.

_Lembra-se ainda? – ele perguntou, referindo-se às preliminares que costumava fazer com ela antes do sexo em si.

_E tem como eu não lembrar? – ergueu a sobrancelha, dando-lhe um sorriso enviesado. _Em relação a você nenhuma memória do nosso tempo de namoro tornou-se falha, Edward. Lembro absolutamente de cada uma – continuou encarando-o de forma intensa e sedutora, remexendo-se sob o lençol da cama numa 'dança' inquieta de seu corpo como se estivesse chamando Edward para o acasalamento.

Sem aguentar tanta provocação, ele acabou rosnando em antecipação ao que tinha em mente.

Voltando à posição anterior, posicionou-se em frente a ela de maneira confortável, abrindo suas pernas para acariciar-lhe a parte interna das coxas, deslizando sua mão em direção à virilha chegando até os pés. Era a melhor forma de convidá-la a entrar no 'jogo' onde os dois podiam jogar sem nenhuma desvantagem à vista.

Passando uma pequena quantidade de lubrificante na parte interna do sexo dela e nas próprias mãos, ele iniciou a massagem. Em seguida, com as duas mãos juntas acariciou o vale existente entre as camadas da intimidade dela com movimentos repetitivos instigando Isabella a soltar gemidos desvairados com as variações da intensidade do movimento.

Sem interromper a ação ritmada de seus dedos mágicos, como ela mesma falara, passou a exercer uma leve pressão ao redor do ponto sexual sensível, pequeno e intumescido de Isabella, deslizando-os suave e vagarosamente num sobe e desce ininterrupto, levando-a a ficar entorpecida por excitação.

_Edward... por favor... eu quero mais – choramingou.

_Você terá, meu amor, mas não ainda.

Intencionalmente desceu seu rosto em direção ao sexo dela depositando em sua entrada pequenas lambidas que a deixavam mais excitada a ponto de querer fechar as pernas, instintivamente, por não aguentar tamanha "pressão".

_Edward... eu... não vou...suportar... por favor – ao encará-la, ele teve certeza de que ela realmente não aguentaria muito tempo.

Sem falar nada, voltou às suas carícias com sua língua maleável, ouvindo os constantes choramingos dela. E como se fosse para torturá-la ainda mais de prazer, beijou-lhe diretamente o seu ponto minúsculo imprimindo um ritmo gradual, usando a cada vez um pouco mais de força e pressão.

Ardentemente observando-a jogar o quadril para frente e para cima, achou por certo, que estava na hora de ambos desfrutarem do mesmo prazer, visto que, seu estado de excitação não era muito diferente do dela.

Posicionando-se em cima dela, puxou-lhe novamente as pernas para cima do seu quadril permitindo o leve roçar de suas genitálias.

_Edward... – ela suspirou o nome dele languidamente.

_Eu sei, anjo. Acredite, eu também quero sentir você – abaixou o rosto abocanhando-lhe os lábios entreabertos ao mesmo tempo em que guiava com suas mãos o membro rijo em direção à entrada da intimidade dela.

Ao primeiro sinal de penetração, Isabella puxou-o mais ainda de encontro ao seu corpo, como se quisesse sentir a virilidade dele de uma vez só. Mas tentando controlar a própria ânsia em tê-la tão intimamente após três anos, Edward adentrou a cavidade em um ritmo próprio para não machucá-la.

_Porra, Bella! Você é tão apertada.

Ao senti-lo tão profundamente, ela não conteve a emoção por tê-lo de volta aos seus braços. À sua vida.

Percebendo os olhos marejados de sua amada, Edward beijou-lhe delicadamente roçando posteriormente seu nariz no dela. Era uma forma de mostrar-lhe que ele dividia o mesmo sentimento.

E sem mais delongas, começaram a se amar expondo através de olhares íntimos todo o sentimento enterrado por tanto tempo.

Era um caminho sem volta. Um caminho que os levaria diretamente à felicidade. Sem escalas ou conexões.

Com seus corpos cada vez mais suados e "gritando" por alívio, o clímax chegou para ambos de forma avassaladora, levando-os a externar o quanto se amavam ao pronunciarem o nome um do outro em completo deleite.

O que tinham acabado de fazer denotava a mais ardente emoção existente entre os amantes. Seus corpos encaixaram-se perfeitamente após um longo tempo de espera e agonia.

Para Isabella seu sofrimento chegara ao fim ao passo que para Edward, a luz do desejo reacendera como nunca antes.

Enquanto ele tentava reorganizar seus pensamentos para dar o primeiro passo à grande cartada de sua vida, Isabella resolveu se pronunciar.

_Eu te amo, sabia? – falou suavemente, fitando-lhe com ardor.

_Sabia, mas nunca é demais ouvir essas palavras da sua boca. E eu também te amo, sua boba chorona – selou suas bocas com um beijo casto.

_Você realmente não se arrepende pela decisão que tomou? – perguntou receosa.

_Absolutamente. Eu me arrependeria unicamente se tivesse te perdido irremediavelmente, Bella. Ponha na sua cabeça que não sairei mais da sua vida. Grudarei em você como carrapato, meu amor – riu do próprio comentário.

_Que bom, porque não quero mais ficar longe de você – aconchegou-se mais ao corpo dele. Ambos pareciam como um tatu-bola, de tão enrolados que estavam nos braços um do outro. _Cansei de ficar chafurdada em meu lençol apenas rodeada pelos meus travesseiros, sem ter com quem conversar todas as noites. Posso até continuar cercada por eles, desde que passem a ter seu cheiro – disse com sinceridade, levantando um pouco o rosto para encarar as íris azuladas de seu amado.

_Isso é o que mais quero, linda. Fazer parte da sua vida de agora em diante. Recuperar todo o tempo que nos foi 'roubado', bem como, reaver meu espírito jovem ao seu lado. Estou com 30 anos, mas com a alma cansada como a de um idoso doente em fase terminal. Quero deixar para trás todas as memórias ruins dos anos que servi na Itália. A minha alegria está de volta e tem nome. Chama-se Isabella Swan – maravilhada e emocionada com o mini discurso de Edward, ela permitiu externar em um choro baixinho todo o tipo de sentimento acumulado durante tanto tempo.

_Não chore mais de tristeza, amor. Não quero te ver desse modo – disse, afagando os cabelos castanho avermelhados dela.

_Eu... eu não... estou... chorando de... de tristeza – falou, fungando. _Estou emocionada... apenas, pois eu... eu também me senti da mesma forma que você, Edward. Uma... uma pessoa com a alma de uma velha. Uma velha amargurada.

_Pois então, está na hora de passarmos uma borracha nesse buraco negro que foi nossas vidas durante três anos. Chegou a hora de acrescentarmos um pouco mais de luz, mas para que isso ocorra, eu providenciei algo que mudará nossas vidas por completo. Como teimoso que sou, não segui o conselho da anã de jardim e resolvi comprar um objeto muito significativo, mesmo temendo uma resposta negativa da sua parte. Porém, como dizem por aí tentar não custa nada.

_O que você está tentando me dizer? O que Alice tem a ver com tudo isso? Agora fiquei curiosa – ergueu uma sobrancelha, franzindo o cenho ao mesmo tempo.

Ponderando entre falar ou mostrar, achou por certo, ir em busca do que comprou a fim de tirar qualquer sombra de curiosidade do rosto dela.

_Edward, onde você vai? – ela perguntou enquanto olhava-o retirar de dentro de um dos compartimentos posicionados ao lado da cama, um roupão de banho.

_Fique quietinha aqui. Já volto – piscou dando-lhe um selinho.

Não demorou muito para ele retornar com um sorriso nervoso no rosto e as mãos postadas para trás de seu corpo.

Parou em frente à cama encarando uma Isabella desconfiada embaixo da coberta.

_O que esconde de mim, Edward? Por favor, não me deixe mais curiosa – disse, mordendo o lábio inferior ao demonstrar nervosismo.

Suspirando para tomar fôlego e coragem, ele resolveu usar toda a sinceridade para fazer-lhe o bendito pedido. Só torcia para que dessa vez a resposta fosse positiva.

_Bella, quando eu era adolescente admirava, às escondidas, a tamanha devoção que meu pai sempre nutriu por minha mãe, mas na época eu não compreendia muito bem o fato dele não esquecer nenhuma data comemorativa. Fazer sempre questão de levá-la para jantar fora. Presentear-lhe com algo singelo ou mais valioso. Surpreender-lhe com viagens a dois ou simplesmente flagrá-los na sala de cinema acariciando-se intimamente. Eu achava aquilo tudo um exagero da parte dele até que um dia, ao ser apresentado a uma garota de olhos verdes, cabelos castanho avermelhados, pele de porcelana e corpo estonteante, eu senti algo estranho dentro de mim. Era como se houvesse um ímã me puxando para essa pessoa. E eu não tinha forças para impedir o movimento. E eu não queria impedir. Foi a partir daquele dia que consegui compreender as atitudes de Carlisle para com Esme. Foi a partir daquele instante que tornei-me incondicional e irrevogavelmente apaixonado por você, Bella. Depois de tantos momentos turbulentos, voltei disposto a tomá-la para mim de qualquer modo. E mesmo sentindo-me como um adolescente novamente, sem saber como agir diante do seu primeiro e único amor, eu faço a mesma pergunta que te fiz há três anos. Isabella Marie Swan, você me concederia a extraordinária honra de ser minha esposa? – perguntou com a voz trêmula, observando as lágrimas caírem como um dilúvio pelo belo rosto de Isabella.

_Si... sim – gaguejou nervosa. _Por Deus! Mil vezes sim, Edward – com a voz estrangulada pelo choro atirou para longe a coberta, engatinhando em direção a ele totalmente nua.

Edward a abraçou pela cintura somente com um braço, já que o outro escondia a surpresa de 8 quilates para ela.

_Eu te amo, meu amor. Nunca deixei de te amar, Edward – disse com fervor contido na voz, salpicando-lhe beijos pelo rosto e, por fim, na boca.

_Eu também, meu anjo – desfazendo o abraço, ele cuidadosamente mostrou-lhe o que muitos dizem ser " o melhor amigo da mulher".

Bestificada pelo que via à sua frente, Isabella não conseguia acreditar que acabava de ser agraciada com um anel solitário de diamantes!

Momentaneamente 'perdeu' as palavras. Sua mente ficara em branco.

Com as mãos trêmulas pegou cuidadosamente a aliança que estava incrustada em um cupcake com cobertura de creme, levando-a ao nível de seus olhos como se fosse uma experiência química que necessitasse de um olhar específico e analista.

_E então, meu gosto foi aprovado? – a voz afável de Edward a tirou do transe.

_Como... por que... Edward, você... por que você me deu um diamante como aliança? – perguntou, ainda fitando admirada uma peça que custava mais do que a casa em que morava.

_Por que é uma pedra rara como você, Bella – disse, olhando-a com ternura. _Além disso, é uma relíquia de família. Minha mãe me deu algum tempo atrás quando eu tive certeza de que era a mulher da minha vida – acariciou um das bochechas rosadas dela. _Agora, será que eu poderia exercer todo o meu cavalheirismo e colocar em seu dedo a linda aliança, futura senhora Cullen? – sorriu serenamente para ela.

Isabella acenou a cabeça concordando com o pedido, devolvendo-lhe um sorriso genuíno ao ouvi-lo pronunciar seu futuro sobrenome. Soava tão bem aos seus ouvidos.

Assim que a peça encaixou-se perfeitamente no dedo anelar direito dela, ambos sorriram em apreciação à significativa imagem de noivado.

_Ficou perfeita. Não precisará de nenhum ajuste. Moldou-se plenamente ao seu delicado dedo – aproximando-se dela, Edward perguntou-lhe novamente.

_E então, gostou? – sorriu, segurando-a pela cintura.

_Se eu gostei? Eu amei. Só acho que você exagerou um pouco – deu de ombros, rindo.

_Não sei se sou exagerado, mas sei que te amo loucamente e para ver esse sorriso lindo no seu rosto, eu faço qualquer coisa, anjo – roçou-lhe o nariz no vão de seu pescoço, arrepiando-lhe pelo toque da barba.

_Definitivamente, hoje foi meu dia de sorte. E eu contrariei o ditado popular "sorte no jogo, azar no amor" – os dois gargalharam com o comentário dela.

_Ainda bem que a sorte está do seu lado. E você tem alguma vaga ideia do que fazer com o bilhete premiado?

_Agora eu tenho – sorriu de modo enviesado. _Vou comprar a nossa futura casa, na qual vamos criar nossos filhos, o que acha? – sussurrou no ouvido dele.

_Acho uma ótima ideia, amor – Edward a deitou cuidadosamente de volta à cama. _E por falar em filhos, por que não começamos mais uma rodada de treinamento intensivo? – acabou rindo da vermelhidão no rosto dela.

_Se é o que você quer, porque continua só me olhando? – devolveu-lhe a provocação à altura, ouvindo um rosnado da parte dele.

_Sua provocadorazinha... – Edward aproveitou que ainda segurava o cupcake para lambuzar o nariz de sua noiva com uma pequena quantidade da cobertura de creme, arrancando risos dela que tentava se desvencilhar da traquinagem dele.

Assim, ambos voltaram a se embolar na cama, pois a noite seria pequena para tamanha comemoração. E o ano de 2013 estava apenas começando...

...FIM...

"_**Mas há a vida  
que é para ser  
intensamente vivida,  
há o amor.  
Que tem que ser vivido  
até a última gota.  
Sem nenhum medo.  
Não mata".**_

_**(Clarice Lispector)**_

* * *

_**N/A:  
**_

_**LEGENDA:  
Clutch¹: A bolsa clutch é uma elegante carteira de mão, que na maioria das vezes é apresentada como um acessório para ser usado à noite, em festas e eventos mais chiques.  
P-8A Poseidon²: é uma aeronave militar atualmente em desenvolvimento para a Marinha dos Estados Unidos (USN). Se destina a realizar guerra anti-submarina (ASW) e interdição marítima, e se engajar em uma função de inteligência eletrônica (ELINT).  
Bem, é isso! :)  
Aguardo pelos reviews de quem gostou da história e até mesmo de quem não gostou...rsrsrsrs...só não aceito xingamentos! :)  
bjinhosssss **_


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Olha eu aqui de novo... :)  
Bem, voltei para postar um capítulo extra! :)  
Sem mais delongas, vamos ao que interessa. Nos vemos lá embaixo. Partiu, BAHAMASSSSSSS!**

* * *

BAHAMAS

As águas calmas do mar turqueza e verde-esmeralda do Caribe embalavam o precioso iate da família Cullen ancorado a uma distância considerável da faixa de areia em uma das praias desertas das 700 ilhas e ilhotas que compõem as Bahamas.

O sol forte e já alto anunciava que boa parte do dia havia transcorrido, mas isto era o que menos importava ao casal que dormia tranquilamente em um dos quartos da embarcação.

A respiração suave e compassada dos amantes indicava um sono pesado e muito longe do despertar. Os corpos estavam colados e nus, encobertos parcialmente pelo cobertor, enquanto o lençol que cobria o colchão permanecia totalmente repuxado e desfeito, resultado de uma noite intensa e longa, provocada por uma incomensurável descarga de energia expelida pelo prazer carnal.

Apenas aquele quarto, um pequeno metro quadrado, foi testemunha das juras de amor e dos inúmeros gemidos e gritos jogados ao ar a cada ato mais profundo e expressivo. Representações nítidas de que o amor atingira o ápice da entrega. Irremediavelmente um pertencia ao outro de corpo e alma. Sem mais...

O silêncio naquele ambiente foi interrompido pelo canto de algum pássaro nativo da região, que aportou no convés do iate. Seu canto não foi alto o suficiente para que houvesse o menor movimento de um dos corpos despertando. Como se quisesse avisar aos amantes que só sairia dali ao vê-los acordados, o som mais doce e ao ritmo que trás paz foi entoado pelo pequenino ser.

E como se o 'convite' fosse irrecusável, Bella foi despertando aos poucos, entreabrindo os olhos para se situar no ambiente escurecido pelas persianas cerradas que conferiam total privacidade a ela e ao noivo.

Tão logo seus olhos visualizaram cada mínimo detalhe daquele lugar, voltaram-se para a única figura detentora de toda a atenção da morena desde o dia anterior: Edward Cullen.

Seu corpanzil definido e esparramado no colchão bem junto ao dela foi praticamente 'violado' ao ser escrutinado pelos orbes esmeraldinos. Ainda era surreal para Bella acreditar que o seu primeiro e único amor estava de volta aos seus braços e que só sairia dali quando fosse a vontade de Deus.

Deitada de lado, mas de frente para ele, sorria de forma angelical para a expressão adormecida de Edward e logo seus dedos finos e delicados mostraram-se inquietos, loucos para alisar a face do homem que durante três anos seguidos foi seu sonho e pesadelo ao mesmo tempo.

Edward, deitado de bruços, parecia estar em um sono tranquilo, e mesmo contra a vontade de perturbá-lo foi impossível resistir à tentação em tocar levemente o biquinho que ele exibia, tão semelhante ao de Alice, assistindo-o remexer a boca devido ao pequeno incômodo.

Um riso baixo escapou por entre os lábios de Bella, forçando-a a tapar imediatamente a boca para não acordá-lo. Com os olhos arregalados e a respiração presa, cravou o olhar nele à espera de alguma reação, que não veio.

Um pouco mais aliviada por não ter sido pega em flagrante, decidiu apenas simular que o tocava deixando as pontas de seus dedos desenharem no ar cada contorno muito bem esculpido por obra Divina.

Mas assim que seu dedo indicador se aproximou da pontinha do nariz de Edward, potentes olhos azuis cravaram-se na face dela, espantando-a, já que de tão concentrada nos gestos, não percebeu que ele havia acordado.

_Que susto – colocou a mão no peito, rindo para o semblante sonolento de Edward, que apenas devolveu-lhe um sorriso preguiçoso.

_Não quis te assustar anjo, mas é impossível não sentir sua presença mesmo quando não me toca – pigarreou um pouco para melhorar a voz rouca pelo sono.

_Eu sei bem do que está falando. Também acontece comigo – sorriu, afagando os cabelos dele para em seguida acariciar a testa, bochecha e por fim, o nariz, dando-lhe uma leve batidinha com o indicador.

_Nhac! - Edward sonorizou o gesto de morder o dedo dela segurando a mão dela antes que recuasse.

_Ah! – ela soltou um gritinho, surpresa pelo gesto repentino, rindo em seguida, ao ser agarrada por ele, enquanto Edward se valia da distração dela para ficar por cima prendendo seu corpo entre as pernas dele. _Edw...Edward...não! Para! Isso... faz cócegas – ria descontroladamente enquanto ele roçava a barba por fazer na pele delicada do pescoço dela, deixando o local em total vermelhidão.

_Cócegas?! – franziu o cenho, encarando-a com um sorriso debochado. _Acho que está sentindo outra _coisa_ – murmurou, voltando ao ato em si.

_Ok, ok... _isso...isso_ também – gaguejou, concordando, sem nomear o que sentia enquanto se contorcia na redoma que eram os braços dele lhe segurando.

_Diga o que está sentindo de verdade, Bella. Eu quero ouvir.

De modo mais lento e sensual roçou a barba de um lado a outro do pescoço dela, provocando-a, deixando-a completamente arrepiada.

_Tesão – foi enfática. _Você... humm... você... você é malvado – sussurrou de modo entrecortado, entregue às carícias.

_Sim. Eu sou malvado, mas somente nesses momentos porque gosto de te ver assim... entregue a mim. Porque gosto de saber que sou eu o seu homem. Aquele que te deixa com tesão e que te transforma numa diabinha quando estamos entre quatro paredes – apoiado em um dos cotovelos que mantinha parte do peso dele e ainda com a cabeça baixa foi subindo os beijos do pescoço em direção ao queixo dela enquanto uma das mãos firmes, viris e desobedientes alisava a barriga de Bella enveredando pela linha do umbigo até atingir o pequeno monte depilado.

_Humm... Edward... você está me molestando – disse brincando, com um sorriso débil no rosto, encarando com os olhos entreabertos a performance dos dedos "mágicos" do noivo entre as suas dobras macias e molhadas pela excitação.

_Exatamente. E você está gostando. Estou certo? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

A voz um pouco mais baixa e bem rente ao ouvido dela invadiu-lhe um dos tímpanos estremecendo-a levemente enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás pressionando o travesseiro por causa das vibrações que invadiram seu corpo percorrendo num jato só, da ponta do dedão ao último fio de cabelo.

_Sim. Por favor... Continue – pediu, com a voz trêmula.

Como se estivesse convidando os dedos de Edward para uma festa privada, na qual somente _eles_ teriam acesso à ala vip, abriu as pernas um pouco mais, expondo-se completamente aos "convidados" ilustres.

Prontamente, cada dedo dele tomou seu lugar. Enquanto o dedo do meio e o anelar invadiam-lhe a cavidade carnosa e úmida arrancando um gemido de Bella, o polegar se prontificava a massagear lentamente o ponto minúsculo e semiendurecido, ao passo que o indicador e o dedo mindinho apenas roçavam por entre as camadas alisando-as até deixar a dona delas completamente perdida nas sensações e respostas do próprio corpo.

_Mais, Edward. Eu quero mais... – uma das mãos dela empurrou os dois dedos embrenhados em sua intimidade para um ponto mais fundo, arrancando gemidos desmedidos conforme era exercida a pressão ideal naquele local.

Atendendo ao "pedido" urgente, Edward começou a bombear gradativamente aquela cavidade tão convidativa. Enquanto isso, Bella, de modo muito desinibido segurou o membro rijo dele com a mão que melhor lhe permitia executar o movimento de masturbação no noivo.

Possuído pela excitação, Edward intensificou o movimento na genitália dela enquanto sua língua ávida por brincar com os seios de Bella, rodeou um dos mamilos dando repetidas lambidas, eriçando-o cada vez mais, sugando-o até passar as carícias ao outro cume ignorado, afinal os seios da morena sempre foram seu ponto fraco, tão mais quanto a bunda dela.

_Edward... – ela suspirou o nome dele.

_Eu amo você todinha, Bella – sussurrou com os lábios ainda tocando um dos seios.

_Eu também amo você – devolveu em tom de veneração, segurando firme o queixo dele com a mão que estava livre, virando-o na sua direção para fitá-lo com toda a potência de uma paixão.

_Não me olhe assim mordendo o lábio porque sou capaz... de gozar... só olhando... para...para essa sua boquinha tão pequenina e vermelha – disse, com a respiração arfante ao continuar sendo estimulado pela mão delicada de Bella. _Isso, meu anjo. Continua. Só você faz gostoso – olhou para a mão dela "trabalhando" incansavelmente em seu pênis ereto. _Vem cá – chamou-a com a cabeça, encarando-a com um sorriso torto ao vê-la se aproximar mais do corpo dele como uma gatinha manhosa.

Assim que seus rostos ficaram a centímetros um do outro, Edward se inclinou, beijando-a como se quisesse primeiro sentir a maciez daqueles lábios. Em seguida roçou a ponta de sua língua pelo lábio inferior de Bella, forçando-a a interromper o movimento de sobe e desce da pele que recobria a cabeça vermelha do membro rijo dele, projetando imediatamente as próprias mãos em direção aos fios de cabelo da nuca de Edward, repuxando-os de maneira possessiva.

Enquanto isso, ele moldava seu corpo ao dela, ficando novamente por cima. A morena imediatamente deu um muxoxo ao companheiro ao manifestar-se insatisfeita por ele ter parado suas carícias em sua intimidade.

_Calma, amor. Estou apenas procurando uma posição melhor para nós dois. Não quero que goze nos meus dedos, embora saiba que você adora – murmurou por entre os lábios interrompendo o beijo, fitando-a com os olhos faiscando desejo.

_Você judia de mim. Estava bom daquele jeito – falou de modo manhoso.

_E vai ficar melhor ainda agora – logo a cabeça dele se esgueirou pelo vale dos seios dela, passando pela barriga lisa, salpicando-lhe beijos molhados, até chegar onde queria, o sexo dela.

Lambendo os lábios em expectativa, Bella abriu totalmente as pernas proporcionando uma excelente visão do" paraíso" ao seu noivo, que não se fez de rogado, depositando os primeiros carinhos com seus lábios treinados.

De maneira lasciva, a língua dele iniciou um passeio demorado por entre as dobras do sexo de Bella, entreabrindo-as com as sucessivas lambidas arrojadas que executavam a pressão ideal ao redor da pérola do prazer de sua noiva.

_ Edward... – suspirou mais uma vez o nome dele languidamente. _Não pare.

Incentivado pelo que acabara de ouvir, sua língua deu espaço para que os lábios tivessem prioridade apoderando-se do ponto endurecido que tanto deixava Bella louca de desejo. Ao mesmo tempo, as mãos de Edward vagavam despretensiosamente pela lateral do corpo dela, apalpando-a nos lugares mais macios, demorando-se nos carinhos ao atingirem novamente os seios.

Entregue à loucura que era ser "provada" pelo homem que mais amava, Bella mordia repetitivamente o lábio inferior soltando gemidos desavergonhados cada vez mais altos. Sem encontrar alternativas que pudessem aplacar sua inquietação, levou uma de suas mãos aos fios desgrenhados da cabeça de Edward, puxando-os na mesma intensidade que lhe era proporcionado um prazer descomunal, enquanto a outra mão agarrava o lençol da cama.

_Deus! Edward... eu não aguento mais...oh! – gemeu ao sentir os lábios dele sugando seu clitóris como se estivessem chupando gelo.

Em seguida, sentiu os dedos dele lhe invadindo novamente de forma ávida e precisa.

_Oh, céus! Edward... ah... por favor... – sua voz esganiçada e arfante delatavam-na. Bella estava completamente à mercê de um iminente gozo.

Foi então que Edward diminui a intensidade dos movimentos até parar para contemplar a face da sua amada totalmente vermelha e suada. Ela estava em êxtase esperando apenas por ele.

_Edward... – sussurrou o nome dele.

_Diga, meu amor, o que você quer? – ele sabia o que ela queria, mas preferia ouvir da boca dela antes de demonstrar.

_Você – sorriu fracamente.

_Estou aqui, Bella – ele se fez de desentendido, sorrindo enviesado.

_Eu sei, mas eu estou querendo dizer... – engoliu em seco ao ver Edward erguer o corpo ficando de joelhos na cama, porém ainda entre as pernas dela, exibindo todo o seu glorioso pênis ereto, cujo líquido pré-ejaculatório se fazia visível aos orbes verdes de sua amada, compelindo-a a lamber os lábios, desejosa por provar aquele fluido, porém naquele momento era sua intimidade que mais desejava ser cutucada pelo membro viril dele.

_Diga o que quer, Bella. Estou pronto para te dar – com os olhos cravados na face dela, Edward apalpava as coxas tão femininas e deliciosas.

_Eu quero... – parou de falar para tomar a devida coragem para prosseguir com o que sua mente piscava em neon desde que Edward começou a sessão com os dedos "mágicos" - ... eu quero que me foda – disse, sustentando o olhar faminto que seu noivo lançava na direção dela.

_Porra! Quando você fala assim, meu pau vibra – com uma das mãos direcionou seu membro para a cavidade brilhosa e chamativa, encostando-o na mesma, começando a esfregá-lo na intimidade dela, excitando-a ainda mais.

_Oh! Edward... Não me torture mais – falou com a voz esganiçada se contorcendo de prazer.

Sem protelar a agonia da morena, ele direcionou a cabeça de seu pênis na abertura dela, introduzindo com precisão até que estivesse tão fundo a ponto de seus testículos tocarem na bunda dela.

Ambos gemeram com o contato tão constrito, mas Bella nem sentiu o desconforto inicial da penetração, pois estava mais do que pronta para receber o imponente membro dele.

_Puta merda, Bella! Esqueço como você é apertada – assoviou enquanto apoiava-se nos cotovelos sustentando o próprio peso, ao passo que, a morena enlaçava-o pela cintura com suas pernas torneadas colando-se mais ainda a ele.

_Eu amo essa posição – olhou-o de forma voluptuosa, envolta pela aura devassa que permeava entre eles.

_E assim? – deu uma rápida estocada, mas suficiente para ambos arrepiarem-se devido ao atrito.

_Simmm... – Bella respondeu em alto e bom som, arqueando as costas enquanto suas unhas arranhavam a pele de Edward. _Continua... por favor – implorou, sussurrando no ouvido dele.

Incentivado pelo pedido, ele iniciou o movimento de vai e vem sentindo seu membro alargar um pouco mais a cavidade tão justa, aumentando-lhe o próprio prazer. Seus gemidos saíam misturados aos de Bella, que agarrava-se mais ao corpo dele acompanhando em sincronia a dança imposta pelo sexo ardente e voraz.

Os ruídos emitidos pelo contato constante entre as genitálias pareciam influenciar na velocidade das estocadas, fazendo com que Bella gemesse em êxtase, emocionalmente fora de si, assim como Edward, que não gemia muito diferente dela.

_Ahh... Ahh... – Bella "soprou" seus gemidos no ouvido do noivo provocando-lhe calafrios.

_Ahhh... gostosa. Porra! – ele urrou no auge das estocadas para em seguida tomar os lábios dela num beijo sôfrego e cheio de paixão.

Apertando-lhe a cintura com as pernas para aumentar o atrito, Bella sentiu um arrepio perpassar por todo o corpo e seu baixo ventre sinalizou que em instantes ela atingiria a grau máximo de prazer.

Pressentido que sua noiva logo, logo chegaria ao orgasmo, Edward intensificou o movimento e assim que as paredes da intimidade de Bella apertaram seu membro, ele acelerou as estocadas urrando de prazer.

_Olhe... olhe para mim, Bella. Goze... goze olhando pra mim, baby – disse, ofegante.

Os orbes esmeraldinos fitaram-no totalmente desfocados pela volúpia que ela sentia ao ter sua feminilidade esgarçada até o limite do prazer. E como resposta, gritou o nome de Edward ao atingir o clímax, sendo acompanhada pelo gozo dele que veio em um jato tão forte que estremeceu o corpo do mesmo.

Desfalecendo sobre o corpo de Bella após a onda orgástica, abraçou-a carinhosamente virando seus corpos para que ficassem um de um frente ao outro, mesmo deitados de lado. Enterrando sua cabeça no pescoço dela, permitiu-se apenas apreciar a respiração de ambos que aos poucos retomava a normalidade.

Beijando suavemente a pele do pescoço de sua noiva, Edward sabia que era um homem de sorte. Tinha em seus braços a mulher perfeita. Era inegável a beleza exterior, mas o que mais o fascinava era o íntimo dela. Bella era doce, meiga, sincera, leal e acima de tudo fiel. Foi fiel ao amor que nutria por ele durante três anos mesmo estando separados e incomunicáveis por opção dela. Mas ela era sua. Somente sua...

_Eu amo você, Edward – ela falou baixinho, como se fizesse eco aos pensamentos dele, abraçando-o forte.

_Eu também te amo, Bella. Demais – respondeu perdido no olhar dela.

_Eu só posso agradecer a Deus por ter atendido às minhas preces. Somente Ele e sua irmã sabem o quanto foi difícil suportar o peso de um amor mal resolvido – falou com a voz embargada.

_Ei... Detesto vê-la melancólica. Já combinamos de passarmos uma borracha no passado, não foi? – de modo zeloso, deu-lhe um beijo na testa e outro nos lábios, observando-a acenar a cabeça em concordância. _Sabe... Até hoje não entendo como eu pude concordar com a sua imposição na época. Era óbvio que nossa situação ficaria mal resolvida porque nosso amor é muito mais forte que qualquer empecilho, Bella. E agora que estamos juntos nunca mais sairei do seu lado porque simplesmente é impossível viver em abstinência de você – disse com todo o fervor, depositando suaves beijos em cada pálpebra para em seguida selar-lhe os lábios com um beijo suave enquanto prendia o delicado rosto entre suas mãos.

_Eu não vou permitir que saia do meu lado, Edward. Não sei se vou conseguir juntar meus cacos se ficarmos longe um do outro outra vez – puxou o corpo dele mais para si, abraçando-o bem forte.

_Shh... não pense mais nisso. Vamos aproveitar a chance que a vida está nos dando, anjo – aconchegou-a ainda mais nos braços. _O que acha de tomarmos um banho e depois comermos algo?

_Acho uma ótima ideia – sorriu ao fitá-lo, dando-lhe um selinho.

_E depois, o que gostaria de fazer? – sorriu torto para ela, jogando charme para que entendesse o recado.

_Edward, você parece um tarado por sexo – deu-lhe um tapinha no braço. _Nós vamos ter tempo de sobra para outras rodadas como a que tivemos agora, mas já que me trouxe para um lugar deslumbrante como as Bahamas, gostaria de conhecer um pouco cada canto possível, se você estiver a fim, claro – deu de ombros.

_Primeiro, sou mesmo um tarado por sexo, mas com você. Ficamos distantes muito tempo, agora eu quero tudo de uma vez. E segundo, mocinha, eu a levarei a cada ilha turística das Bahamas, pois quero que fique satisfeita com o nosso passeio – apertou levemente o nariz dela, beijando-lhe em seguida.

_Mas será que vai dar tempo de conhecer as principais até amanhã? – perguntou com um sorriso desconfiado.

_Se não der, ficamos mais alguns dias. Você está com pressa de voltar para Miami? – franziu o cenho.

_Bem, pressa eu não tenho, mas não estou de férias. Alice precisará de mim na empresa.

_Amor, trabalho é o de menos agora que você é milionária – olhou-a espantado.

_Eu sei que não vou precisar mais trabalhar, mas eu gosto do que faço. Ainda não sei como vão ficar as coisas na empresa. Preciso falar com sua irmã sobre isso quando voltarmos para lá.

_Tudo bem. Faça como quiser. Eu apoiarei qualquer decisão sua, desde que não fiquemos mais separados. Agora vamos curtir o mundo da fantasia e deixar a vida real para depois – disse, cheirando a pele dela que exalava um perfume único, que alquimista algum teria capacidade de isolar. Era cheiro de natureza, cru, que se adelgaçava com o suor do sexo que haviam feito.

_Va... Vamos... – respondeu gaguejando, e comprimindo os olhos ao sentir o pênis de Edward se manifestar novamente, incitando-lhe uma nova onda de excitação.

_Eu quero você de novo, anjo – ele falou baixinho, devorando-a com o olhar, puxando a perna dela para cima do seu quadril, possibilitando um melhor acesso de seu membro semiereto à feminilidade dela.

_Eu também – e sem conseguir resistir ao olhar sedutor do noivo, reiniciaram a dança dos apaixonados.

(...)

_Edward, você escondeu o jogo o tempo todo – Bella estreitou os olhos para ele, surpresa pela recente revelação, mas seu sorriso denunciava que recebera a notícia de bom grado. _Sabia exatamente para onde me traria. Aliás, você e Alice são ótimos conspiradores – desfez o entrelaçado das mãos ao colocá-las na cintura enquanto meneava a cabeça, ora fitando Edward ora fitando o objeto à frente dela.

_Amor, a ideia de trazê-la para esta ilhota adquirida pela minha família, foi da sua amiga. Eu até tentei fazê-la desistir da ideia justamente pelo motivo que está à sua frente. A casa ainda está em construção. E eu gostaria que ficássemos neste lugar, não em outro – ambos desviaram o olhar para a imensa construção que ainda estava longe de ser finalizada.

"_**Chamar isso de casa é muita modéstia. Está mais para uma mansão"**_, pensou Bella, de modo divertido.

_Na verdade, eu fiquei receoso de você não gostar muito de ficar alojada durante alguns dias num iate. Por mim, ficaria em Miami curtindo você. O lugar era o que menos importava – deu de ombros, sorrindo para ela. _Mas Alice conseguiu me convencer no final das contas.

_Como eu não ia gostar de ficar no iate, Edward? Aquele sempre foi nosso cantinho preferido quando ficava a nossa disposição. Jamais me incomodaria em ficar dias e mais dias em alto mar desde que você estivesse comigo – se aproximou dele jogando os braços ao redor do pescoço, dando-lhe um selinho.

_Eu sei, meu bem, mas confesse... as marolas às vezes causam enjoo em você – sorriu.

_Ah, mas aí eu recorro em último caso ao medicamento – piscou.

_Tudo bem. Não está mais aqui quem falou. Bom, agora que você já sabe que este pedaço de terra pertence à família, eu quero muito saber a sua opinião sobre esta casa. O que acha dela? – perguntou, roçando seu nariz no dela.

Bella olhou para ele por um instante e depois voltou seu olhar para a construção. Alguns homens trabalhavam no lugar e estavam cientes de que um dos filhos do dono da casa estava observando tudo, já que Edward havia se apresentando a eles minutos antes.

_Bem, estou vendo apenas o "esqueleto" da casa, porém já posso imaginar quão bonita ela ficará. Esme e Carlisle tem um ótimo gosto – voltou a fitar Edward esboçando um sorriso singelo.

_Concordo. Eles normalmente têm um ótimo gosto para arquiteturas, mas esta em especial, quem escolheu fui eu, Bella – a voz suave e os olhos ternos chamaram a atenção da morena.

_Você? – perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

_Sim. Esta casa é nossa, amor – confessou, vendo os olhos da noiva praticamente saltarem para fora.

_O quê? – Bella parecia não ter entendido muito bem. _Está me dizendo que a casa é nossa? – perguntou em um fio de voz, incrédula.

_Sim. Toda nossa – sorriu abertamente. _Na verdade, quando eu decidi retornar ao país, conversei bastante com meus pais e principalmente com Alice. Dos meus pais obtive a informação da aquisição desta ilha no início do ano que se passou. E de Alice obtive a ajuda necessária para saber que você ainda me amava o suficiente para eu tomar a decisão correta. Não apenas com relação a tentar voltar para sua vida de uma vez por todas, como também, em relação a este presente. E agora que vejo a emoção estampada no seu rosto, anjo, sei que acertei – afagou as duas bochechas coradas pelo calor que fazia, mesmo estando às sombras de um dos muitos coqueiros espalhados pelo lugar, e em seguida secou a lágrima que escorria por um dos olhos de Bella.

_Edward... eu... eu nem sei o que dizer – abraçou-o enterrando a cabeça no pescoço dele.

_Não precisa dizer nada. Eu já vi que gostou – balançou-a em seus braços, apertando-a bem forte.

_Eu simplesmente amei – jogou a cabeça para trás ainda agarrada a ele, olhando-o amorosamente, beijando-lhe os lábios suavemente. _Você é incrível – disse, ainda admirada com o gesto dele.

Todo o receio que ele tinha se esvaiu ao ver a felicidade no rosto da mulher que amava. Ele seguiu o coração e acertou. E naquele momento estava mais do que determinado a seguir austeramente os planos de Alice quando confidenciou à mesma uma ideia excêntrica que surgiu em sua mente dias antes de retornar à Miami. Tinha noção de que para a baixinha nada era impossível quando se podia usar uma boa quantia de dinheiro, embora torcesse para que ela não tivesse chegado a tanto. Precisaria verificar seu email no notebook assim que voltasse para o iate. Se todo o planejamento tivesse corrido como o esperado, o dia seguinte seria muito especial para ele e para a noiva, que não fazia ideia do que a aguardava em Little Whale Cay. Só torcia para que Bella gostasse quando descobrisse e concordasse com a loucura mais desejada que estava prestes a cometer...

_Bem, aqui não há muito o que fazer, então o que acha de irmos para Little Whale Cay?

_E o que seria esse lugar?

_É uma ilha privada, mas não direi mais nada. Você verá com seus próprios olhos – riu quando a viu arquear uma sobrancelha, desconfiada. _Mas juro que a ilha não é minha nem da minha família.

_Você continua com seus mistérios – estreitou os olhos novamente, sorrindo de canto de boca. _Tudo bem. Vamos para lá. Porém, antes de aproveitarmos o restante do dia, você não me disse o nome desta ilha. Eu sei que sua mãe tem uma ilha com o nome dela no Brasil, mas e esta? – perguntou, curiosa.

_Sabe que ninguém pensou nisso... – riu, descontraído. _Só o que sei é que esta ilhota pertence ao aglomerado de 30 ilhas e 100 ilhotas que formam The Berry Islands. Acho que vou deixar esta tarefa para a senhorita. Vá pensando em algum possível nome que agrade aos seus ouvidos.

_Hum... terei bastante tempo para pensar até a nossa "humilde" residência praiana ficar pronta – deu uma risadinha ao ser apalpada nas nádegas pelas mãos cobiçosas do noivo que a puxou para o colo sendo enlaçado na cintura pelas pernas dela. Ambos soltaram um gemido baixo ao sentirem seus sexos roçarem um no outro.

_Hum, hum – roçou o seu nariz no dela. _Vamos para a água, anjo. Rapidinho – convidou-a, lançando-lhe um sorriso matreiro cheio de segundas intenções.

_Edward, você está muito tarado. Não que eu esteja reclamando, longe disso. Mas transar na água gera um certo incômodo, amor – fez uma careta arrancando risadinhas do noivo.

_Eu não falei em transar, mas já que sua mente anda muito sugestiva, não há nada que impeça meus dedos de tomarem o lugar do meu pau temporariamente – piscou de modo sacana para ela.

_Pare de falar desse jeito – deu-lhe um tapa, enterrando a cabeça no pescoço dele, envergonhada por ter pensado que Edward queria transar na água.

_Bella, nós dois não somos puritanos. Deixe de bobeira, amor – riu enquanto caminhava com ela no colo em direção ao mar calmo de águas translúcidas. _Pau, pau, pau, pau... – sussurrou no ouvido dela brincando, porém foi "cortado".

_Para, Edward – falou mais alto arrancando gargalhadas de ambos.

_Ok. Parei – disse, ainda soltando boas risadas.

Assim que a desceu de seu colo, contemplou a face avermelhada dela, hipnotizado pela tez levemente bronzeada. O parco tempo em que estiveram parados debaixo do sol caribenho foi suficiente para mudar a tonalidade da pele dela, deixando-a mais linda do que de costume.

_O que foi? – perguntou, olhando divertida para ele enquanto formava uma "cobertura" com as mãos sobre os olhos. O reflexo do sol na areia alva ofuscava sua vista sensível à tamanha claridade.

_Você é linda – confessou, sorrindo ao vê-la abaixar a cabeça, fitando os próprios pés cobertos por areia. _Ei, olhe para mim – ergueu o queixo dela segurando-o até dar-lhe um beijinho.

_Você me deixa encabulada quando fala me olhando desse jeito... – deu de ombros.

_De que jeito? Apaixonado? – perguntou, completando o pensamento dela.

_Sim, mas eu gosto – sorriu, tímida. _Eu também te olho do mesmo jeito.

_Eu sei. E amo ter o seu olhar apaixonado voltado para mim. Agora vem, senhorita encabulada. Vou colocar o seu colete salva vidas – caminharam em direção ao caiaque que usaram para trazê-los do iate até terra firme.

_Você não vai colocar o seu? – quis saber ao vê-lo ignorar o outro item.

_Não, anjo. Eu sei nadar, mas você não. Apesar de não nadarmos para águas profundas prefiro prevenir que remediar – piscou.

_Ah, não. Eu não quero usar isso, Edward. Incomoda. Não vou poder ficar abraçadinha a você do jeito que gosto – fez um biquinho charmoso, arrancando uma risada dele. _Eu confio nos seus braços, amor – lançou-lhe o melhor olhar à lá Alice.

_Você convive demais com a baixinha. Até o trejeito do olhar já adquiriu. Tsc, tsc, tsc... – meneou a cabeça, rindo da tentativa dela. _Tudo bem. Sem colete, mas em hipótese alguma se afaste de mim – pegou delicadamente o rosto dela entre as mãos.

_Aham – concordou, dando a língua em seguida.

_Ah é assim?! Então vem cá, garotinha rebelde – agarrou-a pelas pernas jogando-a por cima do ombro correndo com ela para a água ao mesmo tempo em que Bella se debatia com receio de que a atirasse na água que estava fria, porém com uma temperatura admissível.

_Edward! – ela gritou ao se ver toda molhada, incluindo sua "saída de praia".

_Se machucou? – perguntou preocupado, segurando-a.

_Não, mas molhei o meu vestido – exibiu uma carinha triste.

_Amor, isso é o de menos. Tire e fique de biquíni – lambeu os lábios encarando-a com os olhos famintos de desejo.

_Então venha tirar – retrucou, entrando na brincadeira. Aguardando ansiosa pelo toque dele.

Edward subiu muito vagarosamente o vestido sempre tateando e arranhando suavemente a pele molhada dela, deixando um rastro de pelos arrepiados. A cada marola que colidia contra as costas de Bella impulsionava-a mais para o colo dele, até que não aguentando a distância puxou Edward pela camisa que ele ainda vestia, atracando-se a ele, desejosa por seus beijos e pelos toques mais abusados.

Em um estado não muito diferente do dela, ele segurou-a pela cintura com uma mão interrompendo momentaneamente o beijo enquanto virava o corpo na direção do caiaque jogando o vestido.

Sem nenhum empecilho nas mãos voltou sua atenção ao corpo da noiva prendendo as suas pernas na cintura dele enquanto se afastava da parte rasa da praia. Para o que pretendiam fazer embaixo d'água, não poderia haver expectadores, com exceção da vida marinha.

O único som que escutavam era proveniente da água do mar.

Apaixonados, deleitavam-se na exploração que era o beijo de língua, excitando-os ainda mais, impulsionando-os a usar as mãos para demonstrarem o quanto estavam necessitados um do outro.

Edward desceu um das mãos em direção à parte inferior do biquíni de Bella, passando o dedo médio no laço que amarrava o traje mínimo, contudo, não deixava de roçar seu pênis endurecido na feminilidade da morena, fazendo-a gemer.

Sem qualquer movimento mais abrupto, afastou para o lado a calcinha do biquíni, alisando as camadas de Bella, por toda a sua extensão. O movimento de ida e vinda era apenas provocante.

Abrindo os olhos para fitá-lo, percebeu o quanto estavam na mesma sintonia.

_Eu quero tocar você, também – ela pediu, falando bem rente ao ouvido dele.

_Então me toque – e assim que falou sentiu uma das mãos dela enveredarem para o interior da bermuda dele, estilo surfista, segurando firmemente o seu membro rijo, já que Edward não era adepto do uso de calção de banho e nem estava vestindo uma cueca boxe.

No mesmo compasso em que era estimulada por ele, Bella abusava do membro rijo de Edward, e ambos começavam a soltar gemidos mais altos. Porém, para não chamar a atenção dos trabalhadores que estavam a metros de distância deles, Edward selou os lábios da noiva em um beijo profundo, de pura entrega. E conforme o ritmo das estocadas na cavidade dela aumentavam, ela acelerava o movimento no pênis dele, sentindo na própria pele, ao ser apertada na cintura, o quão pronto ele estava para uma nova onda orgástica. Seria a terceira do dia contando a transa no banheiro do iate.

Os dois dedos que lhe invadiam deixavam Bella alucinada, quase a ponto de virar geleia nas mãos habilidosas de Edward e com mais algumas estocadas, ele conseguiu atingir um ponto mais profundo da intimidade dela, fazendo-a se contorcer de prazer até sentir o tão familiar formigamento no baixo ventre, fazendo com que as paredes de sua feminilidade apertassem os dedos dele.

_Ahh...eu vou... eu vou gozar, Edward – ronronou, manhosa.

_Vem, amor.

Acelerando as estocadas não demorou muito para que ela atingisse o clímax, estremecendo o corpo. Alguns segundos depois, Edward também chegava ao orgasmo, deliciando-se ao ver um sorriso preguiçoso estampado na face dela.

_Eu te amo – abraçou-o beijando o lóbulo da orelha dele.

_Eu também amo você, anjo. Você é perfeita – descansou a cabeça no ombro dela, apenas observando as pequenas ondas que os atingiam.

(...)

A madrugada na ilha de Little Whale Cay era calma, mas o silêncio era quebrado pelo barulho das ondas que soava como música para os ouvidos dos hóspedes do resort.

Contudo, nem a calmaria da ilha foi suficiente para aplacar a insônia de Bella. Deitada na cama, fitava o ventilador de teto que girava suas pás a toda velocidade, refrescando ainda mais o ambiente. Aparelhos de ar condicionado eram totalmente desnecessários em um lugar onde o vento era incessante.

Estava recordando a beleza exótica daquele pedaço de terra quando chegou na tarde do dia anterior. Realmente Edward tinha razão. Nenhuma palavra poderia soar suficiente para descrever Little Whale Cay. Era necessário ver com os próprios olhos para acreditar que não estava sonhando, mas sim vivenciando a mais pura realidade em meio a tanto verde e águas límpidas.

Assim que desceram do iate na marina de Cay foram muito bem recepcionados por funcionários treinados, e acima de tudo educados ao extremo, que prontamente os guiaram até a recepção do lugar. Enquanto Edward realizava o check-in, ela observou um mapa emoldurado na parede que ficava atrás do balcão da recepção. Pôde ver a distância existente entre Miami e o local em que se encontravam, exatamente 230 km, bem como, a distância entre as principais ilhas. Da porta da sede observou o imenso mar que ladeava toda a ilha. Ali, as águas turqueza eram mais agitadas que em The Berry Islands, mas nada muito perigoso.

Minutos depois, já estavam seguindo em direção a uma das várias casas de luxo existentes no local. E justamente este fato deixou-a mais deslumbrada, pois era bem diferente de tudo que já tinha visto até então. As casas eram coloridas e bem distantes umas das outras e aquela disposição proporcionava total privacidade a qualquer um.

E assim que chegaram à casa em que passariam alguns dias, segundo a confirmação do noivo, ela se sentiu "íntima" daquela construção, pois a imaginava extremamente luxuosa, quando na verdade, a casa de cor branca era simples como ela, embora muito bonita e bem cuidada, contendo uma piscina na parte de trás que ficava de frente para uma piscina natural. Era tudo muito bem harmonioso com a natureza.

Quando adentraram o "lar", Bella percebeu que os móveis eram rústicos, pintados de branco também, porém bem confortáveis.

E teve a certeza de que os dias ali seriam bem proveitosos ao pousar seu olhar clínico na cama gigante, tão convidativa naquele momento para quem estava exausta após três transas muito boas.

Rindo desse pensamento, lembrou-se que tão logo ficaram sozinhos, ela e Edward correram para o banheiro. Estavam encantados com o comprimento e largura da banheira, mas toda a empolgação se esvaiu assim que se permitiu descansar no colo do noivo, pois cansada como estava, adormeceu nos braços dele.

Apenas recordava-se vagamente de ter seus cabelos enxutos por ele e nada mais.

Então, havia acordado em plena madrugada após um sonho ruim, em que via Edward fardado com seu macacão de aviador retornando para a base sediada em Sigonella, na Itália, sem previsão de volta. O beijo de despedida que lhe dera no sonho parecia ter se transportado para a realidade deixando um gosto amargo nos lábios.

Desde então não conseguiu fechar os olhos, mesmo ciente de que ele não pertencia mais à Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos. Agora ele era dela.

Porém, o sonho foi tão intenso que inevitavelmente deixou as péssimas lembranças dos três anos em que viveram longe um do outro tomarem conta de sua mente "embaralhada". Assim como, foi impossível impedir que as lágrimas rolassem.

Disposta a evitar que seu choro perturbasse o sono de Edward, Bella levantou da cama guiando-se pela luz do Luar que invadia o quarto através da abertura das cortinas.

Caminhou até a cozinha a fim de beber um pouco de água gelada para aplacar a sua inquietação e tentar esfriar seus pensamentos e emoções.

E foi justamente ao fitar um simples copo de água que teve a ideia mais maluca e ousada, mudando completamente seu estado de espírito.

Deu uma risadinha achando que estava começando a ficar louca mesmo. Como pode uma hora estar chorando e na outra rindo como uma boba?

Meneando a cabeça, decidiu acrescentar mais um pouco de água gelada e não se dando por satisfeita, acrescentou dois cubos de gelo. Dizem que nem tudo que é exagerado é bom, mas para o que tinha em mente seria perfeito. Na medida certa. Nunca pensou em ousar tanto para seduzir alguém, principalmente quando o homem em questão era Edward Cullen, um espécime de outro planeta em termos de beleza e generosidade.

Segurando firmemente o copo d'água em uma das mãos como se aquele mero objeto lhe desse coragem suficiente para tentar algo que nunca tinha feito, caminhou de volta ao quarto. E assim que seus olhos esmeraldinos pousaram na figura masculina adormecida naquela cama, teve certeza de sua tomada de decisão.

Ela sabia que se o plano desse certo, faria seu homem perder a cabeça.

Repousou o copo em cima do criado mudo e subiu na cama, engatinhando na direção de Edward que estava virado de lado, mas de frente para ela, com um braço embaixo da cabeça. O corpo dele estava coberto pelo lençol da cintura para baixo, deixando às vistas gulosas da noiva, todo o seu peitoral definido.

Lambendo os lábios como se estivesse apreciando a comida a ser servida, tocou no peito dele, deslizando o dedo por toda a área provida de alguns pelos, repuxando delicadamente alguns, até contemplar os mais lindos olhos azuis abertos, porém ainda desfocados.

_Bella? – Edward fitou-a com o cenho franzido. _O que houve, amor? – perguntou com a voz rouca pelo sono, puxando-a para se aconchegar nos braços dele.

_Nada. Estou apenas sem sono – aninhou a cabeça no pescoço dele inalando o fraco cheiro de sabonete que ainda existia ali.

_Está muito tempo acordada? – fez um cafuné na cabeça dela.

_Acho que sim – deu de ombros. _Não vi a hora, mas posso assegurar que já é madrugada. O céu já não está muito escuro.

_Quer conversar um pouco até pegar no sono? – a voz era afável aos ouvidos dela.

_Não. Eu quero outra coisa – disse, com uma voz firme, levantando a cabeça para fitá-lo.

_O que você quer?

_Eu quero provar você, Edward – falou, determinada.

Um sorriso preguiçoso se desenhou no canto da boca dele, entendendo o recado dela.

_Então, sou todo seu, amor – afagou a sua bochecha.

Respirando profundamente para tomar fôlego, Bella atirou para longe o lençol que o cobria, vendo que ele vestia apenas uma calça de algodão como pijama. E era visível uma semiereção. Achou perfeito porque em breve o seu "brinquedinho" particular estaria no ponto.

Ajudando-a a retirar aquele pedaço de pano, Edward vacilava de vez em quando seu olhar para os seios dela que estavam aparentes sob a camisola que ele mesmo havia escolhido para ela dormir.

Pego em flagrante, seu olhar ficou preso no dela que exibia a pura luxúria. Sem mais delongas, viu quando ela arrancou a camisola e a diminuta calcinha do próprio corpo ficando completamente nua, à sua mercê.

As mãos dele a puxaram para si e prontamente Bella sentou em cima da pélvis dele, colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo. O contato imediato com o pênis de Edward impeliu-a a esfregar seu sexo no dele, em ritmo cadenciado, levantando um pouco o corpo para olhar o seu objeto de desejo. Sentando novamente em cima do pênis, iniciou um movimento lento e sensual na glande arrancando um assovio dele.

_Porra, Bella! Você está... está ordenhando meu pau. Gostosa – espalmou as mãos grandes nas nádegas dela beliscando a carne macia.

_Edward... – aquele roçar era tão bom que quase a fez perder a cabeça. _Isso é tão bom, mas eu... ahhh... eu falei que... que queria prová-lo – disse por fim, com a voz fraca pelo tesão que se apoderava dela.

_Não pare, amor – Edward suplicou enquanto a apalpava, nunca desviando seu olhar do dela.

_Eu vou fazer algo melhor – interrompeu o movimento, mesmo a contra gosto, ouvindo um pequeno protesto do noivo. _Shh...fica quietinho. Você vai gostar – sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Edward observava pacientemente cada mínimo movimento dela, sempre na expectativa do que viria.

_Fique em pé, Edward – ela ordenou, mas sempre sorrindo.

Mesmo não entendendo o que pretendia, ele levantou e ficou ao seu aguardo com uma ereção protuberante na direção dela.

Bella tomou o primeiro gole de água para molhar a garganta, comprovando que o líquido ainda estava gelado. Então deu um segundo gole aprisionando a pequena quantidade de água na boca.

Voltou-se para Edward engatinhando para o lugar em que ele estava, sentando na ponta da cama.

Inclinando a cabeça para trás, para manter o líquido perto da garganta, ela pegou o membro rijo dele colocando-o em sua boca.

_Uau! Puta. Que. Pariu! – ele exclamou ao ser pego de surpresa.

Com a água gelada banhando seu pau dentro da boca de Bella, ele sentiu ondas deliciosas de prazer se espalharem por todo o corpo, levando-o a trincar os dentes pela potência do tesão que sentiu.

E conforme o movimento que ela fazia com a boca, ele sentia a água esquentando dentro daquela cavidade tão pequena. Era como se estivessem fervendo juntos.

A diferença de temperatura naquele ponto sensível do seu corpo aliado ao movimento de sucção que Bella fazia após ter engolido a água, só o excitava cada vez mais, ao ponto de apoiar as mãos nos ombros dela, repuxando os cabelos de sua nuca.

_Ah, Bella. Caralho! Você é perfeita. Isso! Engole ele todo – quanto mais palavras sujas ele falava naquele momento, mais excitada ela ficava aumentando a sucção.

Ela queria vê-lo perder a cabeça, mas ela também não estava muito diferente.

Diminuindo o movimento, deu espaço às pequenas lambidas na glande como se estivesse provando um sorvete, passando em seguida os dentes naquele local, o que foi suficiente para arrancar urros de prazer de Edward.

E assim que retomou o movimento de vai e vem do membro dele em sua boca, massageando as suas bolas com as mãos, estimulando-o mais, sentiu o corpo dele tencionar indicando que logo, logo ele chegaria a um orgasmo. Impulsionada pelo que via ao fitar o rosto contorcido do noivo, não se conteve ao iniciar a própria masturbação. Ela também precisava de alívio, mas segundos depois ela sentiu o jato forte e morno de Edward invadir sua boca, forçando-a engolir todo o líquido viscoso até lamber os beiços para que não restasse nenhuma gota a mais.

_Bella, eu te amo! – ele gritou após se libertar da corrente do prazer, jogando-se na cama de barriga pra cima quando suas pernas não se aguentaram mais em pé.

A morena sentiu um imenso orgulho de si mesma ao ver o estado deplorável em que deixou o noivo. Ela tentou algo inusitado e deu certo. Com certeza repetiria em breve, mas não toda vez para não perder a graça da surpresa.

_E então, gostou? – perguntou com um sorriso confiante no rosto.

_Se eu gostei? Eu gostei pra caramba – enfatizou. _Você é P.E.R.F.E.I.T.A – pontuou cada letra para mostrá-la o quanto ele estava satisfeito.

_Você que é perfeito. Te amo, Edward – jogou-se nos braços abertos dele.

_Também amo você, anjo – beijou-lhe a têmpora. _Agora me diga... onde aprendeu esta técnica? – olhou-a de soslaio, sorrindo torto.

_Em lugar algum. Tive essa ideia agora de madrugada enquanto bebia um pouco de água – devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

_Agora eu nunca mais verei a água filtrada com os mesmos olhos. Culpa sua, diabinha – riu ao vê-la se contorcer com as cócegas que fazia na sua barriga.

_Para, Edward – ria descontrolada.

_Saiba que estarei sempre à sua disposição para novos "experimentos" – sorriu, matreiro.

_Ah é? Bom saber disso – piscou.

_Bem, mas agora estou em débito com você – beijou-lhe a bochecha.

_Não está, não – negou com a cabeça contornando os lábios dele com o indicador.

_Estou sim, meu anjo. E confesso que estou louco para pagar minha "dívida" – rolou para cima dela, abaixando a cabeça pra cheirar a pele alva e macia. _E vou pagar com juros e correção monetária – suas mãos pairaram sobre os bicos dos seios dela que exibiam-se rijos, prontos para ser provados.

_Então "quite" a sua dívida agora – sussurrou manhosa pelas carícias que recebia.

_Seu pedido é uma ordem – agora era ela quem ficaria à mercê dos carinhos dele, enquanto a madruga se despedia dos dois dando passagem ao clarear do dia.

(...)

Um barulho de algo se quebrando em alguma parte da casa sobressaltou uma sonolenta Bella que praticamente pulou da cama enrolando-se no lençol a fim de verificar o que acontecia.

Quando chegou à cozinha, deu um grito ao ver que bem ali estava sua melhor amiga, Alice Cullen.

_Alice? É você mesma? – perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

_Claro que sou eu. Dã! – revirou os olhos. _Desculpe te acordar da pior maneira, mas você sabe que a palavra cozinha não combina muito comigo – sorriu sem graça ao ver a xícara de café de porcelana espatifada no chão.

_Meu Deus! É você mesma. Agora tenho certeza – murmurou ao fitar o estrago que a baixinha havia feito com a pobre da xícara. A anã nunca se deu bem com qualquer objeto relacionado àquela parte de uma casa. _Mas...mas quando chegou aqui? E por quê está aqui? – franziu o cenho sem compreender nada.

_Calma, Bella. Uma pergunta de cada vez – pediu, gesticulando com as mãos. _Bem, eu cheguei aqui de avião com Jasper ontem à noite. Aluguei de última hora um bimotor – riu, dando de ombros.

_Louca – meneou a cabeça sorrindo para a amiga. _E? – gesticulou com as mãos querendo saber mais.

Suspirando, a baixinha lançou-lhe um olhar enigmático.

_Alice, o que há? – estreitou os olhos para ela. _Está me escondendo algo. Eu sei. E cadê o Edward? – perguntou, preocupada.

_Edward saiu assim que eu bati na porta. Eu o expulsei – deu um risinho.

_E por quê o expulsou? – uma ruga surgiu no meio de sua testa.

_Primeiro porque eu queria um tempo a sós com a minha melhor amiga e segundo... ah!...vamos para a sala que conto tudo – segurou a mão de Bella ao pular os cacos da porcelana estilhaçada no chão. _Depois a gente limpa essa bagunça.

Já acomodadas no sofá, Alice decidiu iniciar a conversa.

_Antes que eu revele algumas coisas, gostaria de saber como foram seus dias aqui nas Bahamas? – sorriu de modo zombeteiro.

_Foram bons – resumiu.

_Hã? Como assim "foram bons"? Um lugar esplendoroso, como esse, por exemplo - gesticulou ao apontar a ilha -, não te deslumbra?

_Claro que deslumbra, Aly. O lugar é maravilhoso e quando estamos com a companhia certa fica melhor ainda.

_Então, pode me contar tudo – exigiu.

_Você não é nem um pouco insistente – meneou a cabeça. _Bem, os dias foram excepcionais. Estamos há três dias nas Bahamas e em todos eles eu não tive do que reclamar.

_Claro. Juntou o útil ao agradável – disse, rindo. Visitar essas ilhas paradisíacas quando se está amando é um passeio dos deuses.

_Verdade. E antes que eu seja mal educada, tenho que agradecê-la por toda a ajuda que prestou a Edward e indiretamente a mim. Sem a sua interferência eu ainda estaria melancólica pelos cantos da minha casa em Miami lambendo as feridas invisíveis e o Edward estaria ainda bem distante – segurou firme as mãos da amiga.

_Bella, você não precisa me agradecer por nada. Eu ajudei porque amo os dois de todo o meu coração. Ele, porque é meu irmão e você, porque é minha irmã de alma – deu de ombros, um pouco emocionada.

_A recíproca é verdadeira, Aly. Tenha sempre isso em mente – puxou-a para um abraço apertado. _Mas, agora me diga... o que está escondendo de mim? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Bem, não é nada de mais, contudo vou começar por algo que você já sabe, segundo fui informada ontem por email – mordeu o lábio inferior, receosa.

_Hum, quer dizer que vocês dois andam se comunicando às minhas costas? Só tramando, né? – riu. _Tudo bem. Conte-me.

_Bem, você está ciente de que a casa de The Berry Islands é sua e do Edward, né?

_Sim, ontem ele me levou ao local deixando-me completamente estupefata com a revelação.

_Pois então... quando Edward decidiu pedir desligamento da Força Aérea ligou para casa a fim de conversar com Esme e Carlisle. Na verdade, ele só queria comunicá-los da decisão, pois nenhum argumento seria forte o bastante para que ele recuasse. Estava disposto a retornar ao país por você, amiga. Ele confidenciou a mim que nos últimos meses antes de pedir baixa, estava sendo muito difícil dormir e cumprir com os afazeres de piloto, pois duas imagens não saíam da mente dele. A do caixão do colega que faleceu em serviço e a sua da época em que namoravam – disse, com uma expressão triste.

_Céus! Como deve ter sido torturante para ele. Edward sentia o mesmo que eu. Como pode isso? Estávamos tão longe... – Bella fitou a parede branca da sala, perdida em pensamentos.

_Mas sempre estiveram próximos... de coração e de alma – constatou Alice.

_Eu não sei viver mais sem o seu irmão.

_Nem ele sem você – sorriu ternamente para ela.

_Continue, por favor.

_Bem, quando eu confidenciei a ele que você continuava amando-o tão mais do que na época em que começaram a namorar, ele confessou que tinha dois planos em mente – deu uma risadinha.

_E que planos eram esses? – perguntou, ressabiada.

_O primeiro consistia em retornar para a sua vida com direito a anel de noivado e casa de praia, como já sabe. A verdade é que quando nossos pais comunicaram a compra de uma ilhota nas Bahamas, ele viu a grande oportunidade de pedir a parte da herança dele para construir uma casa para vocês aqui. Acho que ele tinha a intenção de mantê-la afastada de todos, somente para ele – gargalhou, arrancando risadas de Bella. _E o chamado plano 'B' é o qual estou designada a revelar para você – estalou a língua.

_Alice, Alice... desembucha – exigiu, retorcendo os dedos, nervosa.

_Estou aqui porque um dia você me prometeu que eu seria sua madrinha de casamento, então hoje é um excelente dia para cumprir sua promessa – contou a verdade como se fosse algo corriqueiro, observando várias expressões perpassarem pelo rosto de Bella.

_Como assim? Não entendi – franziu o cenho.

_Bella, não seja tão obtusa. Você é inteligente – Alice não explicou com todas as palavras o que havia dito.

_Você está querendo dizer que eu... que eu... você... eu vou... – foi interrompida pela baixinha.

_Casar...hoje é o dia do seu casamento – revelou, fitando-a em expectativa. _Bella! Bella! Olhe para mim – acenava com a mão para ela que estava em estado catatônico. _Ei, olhe para mim – sacolejou os ombros dela, despertando-a.

_Alice, hoje... hoje não é 1º de Abril. Por Deus! Não brinque desse jeito comigo – gaguejou, elevando a voz, assustada com o teor da conversa.

_Não é brincadeira, amiga. Ai caramba! Eu falei para o teimoso do Edward que esse plano era arriscado demais. E agora vai sobrar para mim – roeu a unha tirando uma lasca do esmalte de cor clara sem se importar.

_Espere um minuto. Estou confusa – gesticulou para que se mantivesse calada enquanto respirava profundamente antes de voltar a falar. _Acalme-se, Bella – murmurou para si.

Voltando seu olhar para o rosto da amiga, disparou:

_Você está querendo dizer que eu vou casar com o Edward hoje? Entendi bem? – perguntou com um fio de voz.

_Isso – respondeu, receosa.

_Não... – murmurou balançando a cabeça em negação.

_Sim. Quer dizer, se você aceitar, né? – Alice afirmou, nervosa.

_Céus! Como... Como é que vocês conseguiram me ludibriar desta forma? E como é que você solta uma "bomba" dessas na minha cabeça sem mais nem menos? – estava abismada com tudo.

_Amiga, escute – Alice pegou uma das mãos de Bella constatando que estava gelada, demonstrando todo o seu nervosismo. _ Edward nunca descartou a ideia de casar o mais rápido possível com você, afinal não haveria mais empecilho caso vocês se acertassem. E quando você aceitou o pedido de noivado dele, Edward me pediu para dar prosseguimento ao plano 'B', que consistia em organizar os documentos necessários para efetuar o casamento no civil em uma das ilhas das Bahamas e ele escolheu Little Whale Cay por indicação de Esme e Carlisle.

_Por Deus! Vocês todos formam uma gangue muito perigosa. E aposto que a senhorita espiã pegou a minha pasta de documentos importantes em casa com a chave extra que lhe dei, estou certa? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Está – acenou a cabeça em concordância, tentando prender o riso.

_Estou pasma com tudo isso. É muita informação para uma pessoa só – recostou a cabeça no encosto do sofá, pois estava se sentindo um pouco tonta. _Mas por que os outros não estão aqui? – franziu o cenho, um pouco entristecida.

_Bella, infelizmente o aeroporto de Nova York está fechado há dois dias, pois a nevasca que atingiu a cidade cancelou todos os voos. Todos estão ilhados por lá, sem a menor condição de retornar para suas casas, incluindo nossos familiares – retorceu o canto da boca, exibindo o mesmo semblante da morena.

_Poxa, Aly. Bem, pelo menos você e Jasper estão – esboçou um sorriso. _E você sabe por onde anda o Edward?

_Ele está com Jasper. Está tudo sob controle – deu-lhe um sorriso confiante. _Só preciso ouvir com todas as letras se concorda realmente em casar com meu irmão hoje? – mordeu o lábio, ansiosa pela resposta.

_Alice, eu não me importo com o dia, com o mês ou com o ano... é lógico que casarei com ele. Só estou meio aérea ainda – esfregou as mãos na testa.

_Eu imagino. Se Jasper fizesse isso comigo eu teria desmaiado. Juro! – cruzou os indicadores beijando-os. _Bem, só nos resta tomar um café da manhã ou será o almoço? – olhou no seu relógio de pulso. _Almoço – constatou.

_Nossa! Já é tarde assim?

_Normalmente eu diria que você é muito dorminhoca, mas nas atuais circunstâncias, arrisco dizer que a noite foi intensa, estou certa? – sorriu enviesado.

_Chega, Alice – deu-lhe um leve tapa no braço. _Vou tomar um banho e me arrumar. Depois podemos almoçar.

_Ah, já ia esquecendo. Há uma equipe a postos pronta para paparicá-la – a baixinha fitou o esmalte somente aguardando pela reação de Bella.

_Ah, não Aly. Isso é um saco. Não tenho paciência para ser _Barbie – _enfezou-se.

_Mas será que não vale a pena o "sacrifício"em um dia tão especial como o de hoje? Edward ia amar vê-la deslumbrante.

_Golpe baixo. Mas tudo bem. Eu faria qualquer coisa por ele – sorriu.

_Então, apresse-se – gesticulou para que ela corresse.

(...)

A tarde ensolarada era convidativa aos hóspedes do resort para um passeio pelos recantos de Little Whale Cay. Um espaço que incluía uma pequena pista de pouso, uma marina para embarcações de pequeno porte, campo de tênis, centro de fitness, além de proporcionar aos olhos dos visitantes uma vida selvagem bastante diversificada e interessante.

Peixes-boi e tartarugas típicas da região estavam, por vezes, presentes nas águas que cercam Cay, porém os Flamingos e patos eram um atrativo à parte.

Todavia, em especial aquele dia, os olhos curiosos dos hóspedes estavam voltados para a pequena capela existente ali, na entrada da marina. As pedras que compunham a capela eram provenientes da Inglaterra, trazidas pelo antigo dono das terras.

A discreta movimentação de duas pessoas vestidas informalmente, mas elegantes, ao redor da mesma não enganava ninguém. Para quem passasse por ali, perceberia que aconteceria um casamento.

Edward zanzava, de um lado para o outro, do lado de fora da igreja observando o caminho de rosas vermelhas pelo qual sua noiva passaria, enquanto Alice conversava com o juiz de paz para ver se tudo estava certo.

Minutos depois, já do lado de fora, ela tentava acalmá-lo.

_Edward, por favor, fique quieto e de preferência na sombra. Apesar de estar ventando é melhor prevenir. Afinal, Bella não merece ter um noivo suado e fedorento – ralhou.

_Como você é exagerada. Ela pouco se importa com esses detalhes – rolou os olhos, vendo-a arrumar o paletó branco de algodão e a flor na lapela.

_Que seja – deu de ombros. _Mas quem teve um imenso trabalho de arranjar todas as roupas perfeitas para a ocasião fui eu, então me obedeça – ergueu o queixo, desafiando-o a contrariá-la.

Porém, ele nada disse. Deixou-a terminar o "trabalho".

Nervoso com a demora de Bella, passava as mãos nos cabelos bagunçados ligeiramente cortados, e em seguida coçava o queixo, inquieto.

_Minha nossa! Você está impossível – Alice bufou.

_E se ela desistir, Aly? – perguntou preocupado.

_Claro que ela não vai desistir, homem. .VOCÊ – pontuou em alto e bom som para que compreendesse de uma vez. _Acalme-se. Jasper irá trazê-la em instantes.

Mal terminou de falar, seus olhos fixaram-se na figura esguia e elegante que caminhava na direção deles, forçando-a a interromper a arrumação no irmão.

Percebendo que Alice estava boquiaberta olhando fixamente para algum ponto atrás dele, Edward virou-se tranquilamente para ver o que era. A reação que teve foi a mesma da irmã. Estava pasmo com a beleza exuberante de Bella, que caminhava de braços dados com Jasper, um tanto envergonhada.

O vestido que sua irmã tinha escolhido havia caído como uma luva no corpo longilíneo da amada. Era branco, como mandava o figurino, porém curto e completamente rendado com uma faixa drapeada em cetim na cintura contendo o detalhe de uma flor. Era simplesmente perfeito nela.

_Uau! – assoviou hipnotizado com o que via.

_A minha amiga está divina – Alice comentou ainda pasma com a transformação da morena. _Ei! Ande já para dentro da igreja, Edward – ordenou assim que se deu conta de quão próxima Bella estava do local.

Saindo do torpor, Edward virou-se, relutante, para a porta de entrada da capela a fim de tomar seu lugar no altar.

Não demorou muito para avistar a sua amada na porta do lugar sagrado.

Ela estava visivelmente nervosa, mas mantinha o olhar "trancado" no de Edward que a fitava em plena veneração, exibindo um brilho único nos olhos.

Com passos cadenciados ao som de violino e piano, Bella se aproximava dele. As notas da música _A Thousand Years_ ecoavam pelo pequeno ambiente, deixando-o bem mais intimista.

Assim que suas mãos tocaram as dele, uma corrente elétrica percorreu todo o seu corpo, deixando-a em alerta diante da imponência em pessoa que era seu noivo e diante da grande mudança em sua vida.

Perante as palavras do juiz de paz, foi iniciada a cerimônia simples, mas emocionante, pois naquele instante Bella e Edward estavam pondo um ponto final no passado não muito distante, mas sofredor.

Meia hora depois estavam casados, e Bella passaria a assinar: Isabella Marie Swan Cullen.

Estava tão emocionada fitando o marido e a aliança em ouro branco que nem se deu conta da pequena plateia que havia se formado no interior da igreja. Todos curiosos por ver aquele enlace matrimonial.

Mas tão logo receberam as felicitações de Jasper e Alice, os noivos caminharam de mãos dadas até o local reservado à discreta comemoração. A mesa rústica enfeitada com arranjos florais e um bolo decorado de tamanho mediano, deixaram Bella encantada com o esmero que tiveram ao preparar tudo em tão pouco tempo.

_E então, Senhora Cullen, como se sente? – Edward sussurrou no ouvido dela ao abraçá-la por trás, roçando o nariz em seu pescoço, cheirando-lhe a pele perfumada.

_Casada. Eu me sinto casada – os dois acabaram rindo. _Estou extremamente feliz. Nossa! Foi tudo tão surpreendente para mim. Há três dias eu estava solteira e agora estou casada. Por sinal, muito bem casada – inclinou a cabeça para trás para roubar um beijo do marido.

_Você nunca esteve solteira, amor. Sempre pertenceu a mim, desde o primeiro dia em que nos conhecemos – abraçou-a mais forte.

_Se você diz então é verdade, Senhor meu marido – disse, com uma voz sensual.

_Repita a última parte. Gostei de ouvi-la – a voz estava mais rouca.

_Senhor meu marido... – disse em voz baixa rente ao ouvido dele, sendo imediatamente apertada na cintura pelas mãos viris.

_Ah, sua provocadorazinha... – Edward beijou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, deixando-a com calafrios.

_Eu amo você, Edward – declarou, virando-se de frente para ele com os braços entrelaçados no seu pescoço.

_Eu também amo você, anjo. Muito mais do que imagina – inclinou-se para frente para beijá-la, enquanto soava ao fundo novamente os acordes da música tocada na igreja.

_Eu não acreditava muito em almas gêmeas até encontrar você. Talvez, antes de nos encontrarmos pela primeira vez, nossas almas já soubessem da existência uma da outra. Eu procurei tanto e, sem te encontrar, já havia até desistido. Já estava acostumada, já estava conformada com a vida que levava. Você também estava me procurando incansavelmente e, sem saber, também já havia deixado o "tal amor" pra lá. Então, um cupido resolveu agir e nos apresentar. E quando eu te vi, meu coração se aqueceu porque "ele" havia encontrado quem procurava, mas então, o destino foi cruel e nos separou e três anos depois o mesmo algoz te trouxe de volta para mim. Era o Universo conspirando a nosso favor. Eram nossas mentes e coração se reencontrando. E três dias depois de nos acertarmos, aqui estamos nós, casados. De dois, viramos um, e de um, nos multiplicaremos através de nossos filhos. Obrigada Edward, por me trazer toda essa paz, amor e felicidade! Te amo mais que tudo – declarou-se ao marido, puxando seu rosto para beijá-lo apaixonadamente.

E assim que abriu seus olhos esmeraldinos viu como o marido estava emocionado.

_Eu nunca vi um homem chorar – secou com a ponta dos dedos as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto dele, e em seguida, beijou cada pálpebra.

_Isso se chama felicidade, amor – sorriu genuinamente, aconchegando-a nos braços ao enlaçá-la pela cintura, delicadamente.

_Então, vamos começar a vivê-la – sussurrou no ouvido dele, recostando a cabeça em seu peito ao deixar-se embalar pela música.

**(...) O tempo todo eu acreditei que te encontraria**

**O tempo trouxe o seu coração ao meu**

**Eu te amei por mil anos**

**Eu te amarei por mais mil.**

**(A Thousand Years)**

E assim prosseguiu a comemoração dos recém casados. Este era o início de uma nova história que ainda seria contada para muitas gerações da família Cullen.

* * *

**N/A:E então, mereço alguns reviews a mais desta vez?rsrsrs**  
** O que acharam deste MEGA bônus?rsrsrs**  
** Estarei aguardando pelos comentários de vcs! :)**  
** bjinhossssssss**


End file.
